D18 Firsts
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: 18 stories of first things - first date, first kiss, first fight. Somehow, it all leads towards a more or less happy future. D18.
1. Dreaming Dirty

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Amano Akira does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

A/N: This was originally written for Hibari's birthday. It's technically a series of 18 fics, each exactly 1,318 words, as D = 13 in hexadecimal. They each stand on their own, but form a continuity. The common theme for them all is "firsts".

This one is "first feelings".

* * *

><p><span>Dreaming Dirty<span>

Strangely enough, it wasn't the sex dreams that cleared the matter for him.

This was not to say he did not have any, of course. On the contrary, his mind seemed quite content to torment him with the most delicious images of dubious nature. However, as long as it was just dreams, he managed to convince himself it didn't mean anything. Yes, he was having dreams about his student, but that wasn't important. He had dreams about other people too, including some that had him questioning his own sanity as he woke up. Kyouya was an attractive young man, and hormones would take their inspiration wherever they could find it. It didn't have to mean anything.

He didn't let it mean anything.

It would have been unthinkable for him to have any actual attraction towards Kyouya. After all, not only was Kyouya younger than him, but he was also his student. To lust after his own student was just about the worst transgression a tutor could make. How could he be efficient and impartial in his instructions if all he wanted was to pin Kyouya against the closest wall and let his hands wander? No, it was very good that his dreams didn't mean anything beyond belying the frustration of his mind and body. Carry on as usual, Dino, nothing important to see here.

Of course Kyouya, being Kyouya and always finding ways to be even more difficult than before, appeared to be well aware of his plight and eager to make life even more torturous for him. Except if Kyouya had in fact been aware, Dino would no doubt have been beaten up several times by now, so instead he was doing it in all innocence, far as Kyouya could ever be called innocent.

He sat down on the roof of Namimori Middle School, his breaths heavy as he wiped a small trail of blood where the hidden spikes on Kyouya's tonfa had scraped his cheek. Good thing Kyouya still had some amount of self-control left, he thought to himself. He didn't mind bruises or even wounds on occasion, but he'd rather not have any sizable scars on his face. He looked suspicious enough to the average observer as it was, what with his tattoos and the slew of men following his every movement. Except now it was just Romario here, Romario who was having good time with Kusakabe, the two still talking with each other in idle tones as their respective bosses came to an end in their fight. Soon enough Romario would come over, check them both for injuries and treat Dino's and be refused any help by Kyouya, but for now they still lingered. For now, nobody was close enough to see the way his eyes were locked on Kyouya.

Kyouya always looked cute, Dino mused, in that strange manner of stubborn conviction that he was not cute at all, with his almost overgrown hair and sharp eyes and the pout that sometimes appeared on the full lips. Somehow, he managed to be just downright delicious right now, sweaty after their fight, still sending the occasional glare Dino's way even as he lay on the roof, stretched out like a rag doll someone had tossed away and left there. There were some tears on his shirt, a hint of blood here and there even, and a bruise was forming at his cheek. Even then, Dino found a part of his mind telling him, Kyouya was beautiful. So very, very beautiful.

It didn't mean anything, he reminded himself. Of course Kyouya was easy on the eyes. He had been aware of that ever since he had first met him. Just because someone was attractive didn't mean he had to be attracted, and being attracted to Kyouya was just about the last thing he could do if he wished to survive. Never mind the part about it being inappropriate.

The only response from his mind was an image, the memory of a dream long since fled, a dream where Kyouya lay on the roof in a manner not dissimilar to this. In the dream, though, instead of sitting in silence to observe his student, Dino had moved closer, torn away what remained of his shirt, leant down to capture the parted lips with his own, careful not to touch the fresh bruises as his hands slid along the lean body –

Calm down, Dino. You should be ashamed of yourself.

It was easier said than done, though. It seemed that no matter what Kyouya did nowadays, from speaking to stretching himself to just lying down like he did now, Dino would remember this dream or that image and find himself quite, ah, distracted. It didn't mean anything, though, he kept telling himself. He was just frustrated and his mind chose to obsess over the closest available target.

He rather hoped it would find something else to obsess over soon. This was getting to be rather unbearable.

"Cavallone." The sudden sound of Kyouya's voice startled Dino from his musings. "What's eating you now?"

'I was rather hoping you would,' Dino's mind said. "Nothing," said his mouth.

"Do you think I'm some kind of an idiot?" Kyouya rolled over to his stomach, looking at Dino with his eyebrows raised. "I've never seen you give such an abysmal show of a fight as you did today. If I wanted to beat up a helpless idiot, I would just go to Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Now, now." Dino managed a small chuckle. "I'm sure I wasn't quite bad enough to be compared with Tsuna." Much though he liked his self-declared little brother, he was also well aware that most of the time, Tsuna was far from an accomplished fighter.

"You missed me while I was lying on the ground, Cavallone. You managed to trip me, and I fell, and you missed a strike as I was prone."

Of course he had missed. He had been too busy looking at Kyouya's butt to take proper aim. It wasn't like he could confess that, though. "I'm sorry," he said instead. "I have just been... distracted... as of late."

"Well, get over your stupid distraction when you're fighting with me," Kyouya snorted. "It's a wonder you haven't gotten yourself killed already if you are like this all the time. What are you, in love?" He rolled his eyes as though to indicate this was the most ridiculous possibility he could dream up.

A sudden feeling of heaviness settled in Dino's chest. Somehow, he managed a weak laugh. "As if. You would kill me if I decided to be such a herbivore, after all."

"Indeed." Kyouya didn't seem to notice anything amiss with his response, rolling to his back again. "As I said, get over it. There's no point in fighting against you until you get a grip of yourself."

"I know, I know. I'll behave the next time we fight, I promise."

The only answer he got was a somewhat disbelieving huff.

Romario and Kusakabe had reached them now, his second-in-command busying himself with checking and treating his injuries while Kusakabe stayed some ways away, not too eager to disturb his much respected chairman. Kyouya didn't seem to pay any attention to any of them, eyes closed as he appeared to go back to the nap that had been interrupted by Dino's arrival one fight ago.

Dino was silent as Romario patched him up, giving his quiet goodbyes to Kusakabe and Kyouya afterwards. Kusakabe nodded in response, while Kyouya was fast asleep far as Dino could tell. He was then silent the whole way down from the roof and out to the school yard, then to the car that was waiting for them beyond the gate.

"Romario," he said as they were safely within the armoured car, his tone one of despair. "I think I'm in love."

And he would be doomed for it.


	2. Dazed

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Amano Akira does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

A/N: This one is "first kiss".

* * *

><p><span>Dazed<span>

It was raining.

This realization broke through the haze in Kyouya's mind, bringing him back to the present. A few drops fell to his face, rolling down his cheeks like some attempt by the sky to make him seem weaker. However, he didn't look up at the grey clouds. He didn't care that he was getting wet, that the few lone drops were soon joined by several more, the rain picking up. His hair was getting wet, sending more rivulets running down his face, down his neck, a small trail of pink tracing a faint line as the water found a bleeding scrape on his temple. None of this mattered to him.

The wall of the small staircase on top of the school roof was rough under his hand as he leant against it, eyes not really seeing anything. He wasn't sure what to think. He wasn't sure if he even was thinking, his mind still somewhat muddled. Everything seemed so strange.

The weight on his shoulders didn't even register as he shifted, hand still tracing the wall, not that he needed the support. He didn't need help just to sit up. He didn't need anything or anyone.

Water dripped from his fringe to his nose, to his lips. He didn't make much note of it. A few droplets clinging to his eyelashes made him blink, once, twice, sending their fragments flying through the air, shining for a fraction of a second in the dull light of the grey evening. Not that anyone was there to see.

"Chairman?"

The voice at first failed to bring him out of his thoughts. However, as the call was repeated, this time with more urgency, he startled, turning his head towards it source in slow motion. Kusakabe Tetsuya was standing in the doorway to the staircase, looking at him with an expression of concern on his face.

Why was he concerned? There was nothing to worry about.

"What is it, Kusakabe Tetsuya?" He was almost shocked at how rough his voice sounded even in his own ears. However, he refused to let it show in his expression. He was being stupid, that was all, so very stupid for letting any of this affect him.

"I, ah... did something happen, Chairman?" Kusakabe stepped out on the roof, looking around. "I thought you were going to have a match with Cavallone."

"I did." At least, at first it had been just a match. All the usual excitement of going against the one man who could give him an actual workout, working against the routines and techniques he knew so well, yet always finding himself surprised by something. It was exhilarating, pushing his own boundaries like that. Few people could accomplish what Cavallone Dino did, in forcing him to use all of his skills and strength to gain an edge in their match.

It had been a match, for all he had known. Just a usual match, nothing else. There hadn't been talk about anything else, no hints toward anything unusual being at play. He had attacked, and Cavallone had defended, and the next moment their roles had been reversed and everything was just like it was supposed to be.

Then all of a sudden he had found himself pushed up against the wall, Cavallone's weight pressing at his chest, brown eyes looking deep into his with some kind of emotion in them Kyouya hadn't been able to decipher. It hadn't been the delight at battle he was used to seeing, or even the exasperation he sometimes got when Cavallone decided he was being difficult in some manner. It had been... something else. Something that made Kyouya feel troubled, sending a barely suppressed shiver down his spine as the don leaned close enough for his breath to caress Kyouya's face.

Then he'd felt a soft touch on his lips, the touch of Cavallone's mouth against his own. It wasn't supposed to work like that, he was sure. Cavallone wasn't supposed to kiss him.

"Are you cold, Chairman?"

Shaking his head, Kyouya came to realize he had again forgotten about the presence of his second-in-command. "I... no. I'm not." Why would Kusakabe think that? Sure, it was raining, but it wasn't that cold out on the roof; in fact, it was a rather warm day for the season.

He shifted again, now taking more note of the strange weight on his shoulders. Turning his head, he felt the brush of wet fur against his cheek. Blinking, he looked at the familiar fur collar of Cavallone's insufferable coat.

Why was this thing on his shoulders?

"Chairman," Kusakabe said. "I think you should maybe come inside."

"Are you telling me what to do, Kusakabe Tetsuya?" This brought about a somewhat satisfying response as the younger man seemed startled, taking a step back as he assured Kyouya that no, of course he wouldn't dream of such a transgression, not now not ever. Ignoring his words for the most part, Kyouya moved the hand he had resting against the wall, sliding it up the now wet surface. Leaning against it, he stood up from where he had been kneeling, his movements slow and stiff from having been still for an indeterminable length of time.

Cavallone's coat was heavy though warm on his shoulders, still. Stupid herbivore. Why would he think Kyouya needed such a thing?

It bothered him. It bothered him that he couldn't even recall just how the coat had ended up on his shoulders, not in as clear detail as he should have. It bothered him that he couldn't remember how and when and why Cavallone and Romario had left the roof. It seemed his memories simply came to a halt at the point where he'd found Cavallone's lips against his.

Still deaf to Kusakabe's continuing chatter, he glanced around the roof. There was nothing out of ordinary as far as he could see. Some more scrapes and lashes, as always after their fights, smoothed over by the rain bearing down on the stone and concrete, making everything slick and wet. Cavallone always had better footholds than he did in such circumstances, his brain reminded him in an almost idle manner. It was frustrating sometimes, but then he made up for it with his better speed and mobility most of the time. Everyone had their strongest points. He just had to be stronger than anyone regardless.

Except now he was left numb by Cavallone's actions, blind and deaf in the worsening rain, and he had no idea how to counter such an attack.

Kusakabe was not talking anymore, he realized at some point, though he had no idea just what had been said. He was just about aware as a hesitant hand touched his shoulder, nudging him towards the staircase. He allowed such idiocy for the moment. Only because he was already worn from his fight with Cavallone, of course. There was a difference between weakness and weariness. He would be sure to beat up his vice-chairman for such herbivorous gestures at a better time. Right now, he just wanted to get somewhere warm and dry where he could take a nap and forget all about Cavallone and his underhanded tactics.

Kusakabe said a few more words as they walked through the empty school, and he might have responded or not, a part of his mind registering the unneeded concern in Kusakabe's tones but none of him reacting to any of it. It was unimportant. Unnecessary. There was nothing wrong with him. The only one who was wrong here was Cavallone, and Kyouya would be sure to beat him up the next time he dared show his face around Namimori. How dared the idiot make Kyouya feel so unsettled.

It wasn't until he got home and Hibird flew to greet him, settling on his shoulder, that he realized he was still carrying Cavallone's coat over his own.


	3. Date Disasters

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Amano Akira does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

A/N: This one is "first date".

* * *

><p><span>Date Disasters<span>

Dino gave a weary sigh as he collapsed on his couch. "I swear, Kyouya," he murmured, "If I didn't like you so much, I would kill you for this."

"So aggressive, Cavallone." Kyouya didn't even look towards him from where he was seated on the floor of Dino's living room, too busy playing with his newest toy. "I might remind you all this was your idea."

"My idea was to take you to the zoo, since you like animals," Dino said. "I never expected you would turn it into such a disaster."

"It wasn't a disaster," Kyouya claimed. "I didn't disappear on you, or hit you, or do anything else to harm you. I even tolerated your annoying herbivore tendencies to cling close."

"Being close is the point of going on a date, Kyouya!" he protested. "I'm sure you knew that much before you agreed to go with me!"

"I agreed to go because I was promised cute animals." Kyouya gave him a glare. As though he was the bad guy in this! "Don't read too much into it, Cavallone."

"Worry not, I never would." He knew Kyouya better than that. Sometimes it seemed that one step forward with the Cloud Guardian meant sliding two steps back. Then again, running away might have been the only way he could have gotten Kyouya interested in himself, he thought, resigned. Being open about his attraction didn't seem to work.

Kyouya didn't seem too interested in keeping up the conversation, turning his attention back to his toy. For such a violent, antisocial individual, he did have his soft sides, Dino thought, his frown making way for a faint smile. It was almost heart-warming to see Kyouya play with the huge stuffed toy he had coerced Dino into buying for him. Dino wasn't sure what was the purpose of his actions, but they seemed to involve setting Enzo, Roll, and Hibird in various positions over the body of the huge tiger and poking them to move. Since both the animals and Kyouya seemed more or less content with this, he decided not to risk annoying Kyouya and making him stop.

"I sure hope you're happy with your lifetime ban to the zoo." Yes, he was still annoyed enough to take that dig in.

"As though they'll ever stick to it." Kyouya frowned, trying to get Enzo to balance over the head of the tiger. "If I march up to the gate, they will never dare to stop me from entering."

"They might make an exception just for you." Dino shook his head, exasperated. "It's one thing to bully everyone into listening to you, Kyouya. Setting dozens of wild animals free just to amuse yourself is just not something you're supposed to do."

"It wasn't just for my amusement," Kyouya argued, moving on from Enzo to repositioning Hibird. "They wanted to get out."

"They're not supposed to be out, though. They're in a zoo, not out in the wild," Dino pointed out. "How would you even expect them to survive here in Namimori? The only prey for them is humans!"

"Don't be an idiot." The glance Kyouya gave him at last indicated an idiot this was what he considered Dino to be, in any case. "I didn't expect them to survive here. Of course they'd be caught again."

"But – that – why –" Gaping at Kyouya for a moment, Dino then sank back into the couch with a sigh. "Forget it. I'll never understand you anyway."

"Good for you that you accept that." There was a small smirk on Kyouya's face as he returned to his game.

It could have been worse, really, Dino reminded himself as he looked at Kyouya playing. Aside from the disaster with various predators set free among the unsuspecting zoo visitors, everything had gone better than he'd dared to expect. As Kyouya had already said, he had allowed Dino to cling close, as long as his men didn't crowd them too much. Up until the first screams, it had gone almost like a normal date. And afterwards, after Dino had been lectured to a sufficient extent by the zoo staff, Kyouya had still decided to go with him. Sure, he'd acted like it was Dino's own fault he got scolded, but he hadn't just disappeared.

It was almost amusing, Dino thought, that the zoo staff felt safer yelling at the blonde with multiple tattoos and very intimidating men all in black guarding him than at a single teenager. Amusing, and a bit frightening. He knew that Kyouya had all of Namimori under his thumb, of course, but seeing such indicators of the extent of his power was just... scary.

Now the chaos was over, though, and there were no more lectures, just Kyouya and small animals that were more or less harmless at the moment and the apartment Dino had got himself in Namimori. Of course, Kyouya's presence here was owed for the most part to Romario's promise to arrive soon with hamburgers from Kyouya's favourite restaurant, but still, he hadn't disappeared. That alone was enough to make Dino feel somewhat hopeful.

There was a crash from the direction of his bedroom, and Dino winced. "Aaand there goes the flower vase."

Kyouya's head snapped up. "You mean, it got shattered?" As Dino nodded, yes this was what had happened judging from the sound, his eyes widened. "And you're just lying there? What are you waiting for? He'll hurt himself!"

"Kyouya, each of his paws is bigger than the vase," Dino whined. "I'm sure he can't be hurt that much."

"You don't know that!" Kyouya bounced up to his feet, glaring at Dino. "Go and see that he's all right, now! It's bad enough you decided to lock him up there, now take some responsibility!"

"How is it my fault that you decided to drag him here?" Dino grumbled. He still couldn't understand just how Kyouya had managed that without his noticing before it was too late, but the fact was, he had. "I had to lock him up for both his and our safety!"

"Oh, please. He's just a big kitty, he wouldn't hurt anyone." Well, not Kyouya, at least. Trust him to make even the most dangerous animals afraid of him. "I'm losing my patience, Cavallone."

"Fine, fine." Sighing, Dino stood up, heading towards his bedroom. "Just so you know," he said as he started working on the lock, "he's going home as soon as Romario returns."

"So selfish." Kyouya pouted like a petulant child. "I thought this date was supposed to make me happy?"

"I already bought you the stuffed tiger. That's the part with the date," Dino said with a wry tone. Ah, there, lock open. "Hosting dangerous predators in my house afterwards is not part of the regular date procedure."

"I told you, he's not dangerous!"

Yeah, right, Dino thought as he went to his bedroom. Well, what was left of it. Leaving a frustrated beast locked up meant pretty much everything was trashed up. He'd have to send some men out hoping there was still some form of a furniture store open if he didn't want to sleep on a couch tonight.

The live tiger gave him a look of absolute disdain, lying over the remains of his bed. The vase that had been on his window sill, Dino noted, lay now in shards on the floor, flicked there by the big cat's tail, no doubt. Forcing himself to stay calm, he walked over to pick the shards. "No panic," he told the beast. "I'll be gone soon." As though the cat had any reason to panic.

"I want another pet if you make me return him," he heard Kyouya's voice from the living room.

"I'll get you a puppy," he shouted back.

There was a pause. Then, "A wolf puppy?"

Dino sighed, wondering what had ever made him fall for Kyouya.


	4. Deeper Wounds

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Amano Akira does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

A/N: This one is "first visit to Kyouya's home".

* * *

><p><span>Deeper Wounds<span>

"You overdid it this time, Kyouya."

"So I'm the one to blame now, hmm?" Kyouya gave Cavallone a half-serious glare as he opened the door to his house, leaning against the older man. He hated showing such weakness, but in his current state, his choices were either that or being carried, and he wasn't about to allow Cavallone to do that. "As I recall, I'm not the one who dealt the actual damage."

"Yes, well, you're the one who wouldn't tell me how bad it was!" Cavallone frowned, adjusting the way he had his arm around Kyouya's body. "If I'd known how hurt you were, I would have never just continued the fight. You really should have told me, Kyouya."

"I don't see what that would have accomplished." Half walking, half limping his way inside, he poked Cavallone in the side. "Close the door."

Before Cavallone had a chance to protest, a white ball of energy rushed towards them from inside the house. The blonde got the door closed just in time to prevent a rather unfortunate escape. As it was, Hachikou decided to just rush up to his owner instead, barking happily as he jumped up against Kyouya's legs. Suppressing a groan at the flash of pain, Kyouya knelt down with some difficulty that he would never admit to.

"Hello there, boy. Were you lonely?" Kyouya reached his arms out to his pet.

Hachikou was determined to show him that yes, he had been very lonely indeed, why hadn't Kyouya come home earlier and did he know he had a very tasty face that obviously needed lots of licks? Cavallone was grinning, Kyouya knew that even without looking, but he didn't care much. Let the idiot have his amusement, he was more concerned with Hachikou.

After some time, though, the blonde don appeared to have decided Kyouya shouldn't get a break. "We should get a look at your leg," he said. "I still can't understand why you wouldn't let me take you to a doctor."

"Don't be ridiculous, Cavallone. It's just a sprain," Kyouya snorted, picking the puppy into his arms as he made to stand up again. A hiss of pain escaped him at the attempt, drawing concerned glances from both Hachikou and Cavallone. Okay, so maybe it was worse than a minor sprain. Not like he was about to let it affect him anyway.

"I'm just worried," the idiot sighed, crouching down to help Kyouya up. So humiliating. As though he was some child that needed the attention! "Let's at least get you somewhere you can get it up."

"Whatever." Kyouya scowled. "It'll get better once I get my weight off it." He let Cavallone help him for now, much though he hated it. "I'll just take a nap and I'll be all better."

"I do hope so." Cavallone sighed, starting to help Kyouya further into the house. At least he had the dignity to take his shoes off first, Kyouya noted. "You know, I don't think I've ever been to your house before."

"That may not have been all unintentional on my part," Kyouya noted with a wry tone, scratching Hachikou behind the ears. Poor thing was concerned for him, judging by the continuing whines and licks. No reason to be, of course. He'd be right as rain in no time if only this idiot let him be for a moment.

"You shouldn't be so very negative all the time, Kyouya." They arrived at the living room, where Cavallone helped Kyouya lie down and then made to gather some cushions to prop his leg up. "Now let's take a look at this."

Cavallone was, Kyouya noted, more shocked than Kyouya himself was as he got the trousers out of the way at last. Aside from the sprain, there was a bad gash on his leg, one that seemed to be bleeding. The trousers sticking to the wound had blocked the worst of it, but it was still rather bad. Well, that explained the wet feeling, he mused. Never mind the bloody prints he now noticed marking their path through the house.

"That'll take forever to clean up," he said as he looked at the bloodied marks, rather unconcerned with the way Cavallone was all but panicking, rushing around to find something to bind his wound with. He was feeling somewhat light-headed, come to think of it, but it wasn't like it was anything serious. He'd lived through wounds much worse than this one.

"Cleaning up shouldn't be your main concern," Cavallone sighed as he started cleaning up the wound. "All you should be thinking about is getting better."

"Well, this is quite a mess," Kyouya noted. "Is it so wrong of me that I'm not looking forward to cleaning it up?"

"Don't be an idiot, Kyouya!" Cavallone glared at him. "You can't go crawling around washing the floor with this. I can't imagine how much blood you've lost! I should have noticed this earlier, you do have other wounds but I should have known there was more blood than just those..."

"Just shut up," Kyouya sighed, turning his attention to the whining Hachikou at his side. The poor thing was going just crazy over all the blood smell. "If I don't clean it up, nobody will. I'll just take a nap and get to it."

"As though nobody else lives here." As Kyouya was quiet for a while, Cavallone frowned. "Kyouya... someone else does live here... right?"

"You see anyone else?"

"But - you can't be living on your own!" Cavallone protested. "You're far too young for that!"

"What, I'm old enough to help save the world but not old enough to make breakfast for myself?" Kyouya glared at the idiot. "So my parents are not here, big deal. When have I ever given the impression I need help?"

"I know you're self-sufficient and all, but you're still a child, Kyouya." Cavallone sighed. "You should have someone looking after you, parents or not. It's just not -"

"Get out of here."

"Kyouya?" Cavallone blinked.

"I said, get out of here." Kyouya's voice was closer to a growl. "This is my house. It's bad enough I have to deal with your herbivorous hovering, I won't have you telling me I can't take care of myself."

"Kyouya, you're injured and hurt. I'm not going to go anywhere."

"I don't recall asking you, I told you." Kyouya sat up, then had to lie down again as the sudden movement made him feel faint. "Damn it."

"See? Just take it easy, Kyouya. Nice and easy. I'll just take care of your wound; if it goes well enough we shouldn't have to see a doctor. I'll have Romario check it later tonight, just in case."

"I told you I don't need your help, and I sure as Hell don't need your subordinates helping me, either."

"Well, at the moment you're not getting up by yourself, so I fear you will just have to deal with it." Cavallone gave him one of those insufferable grins, ignoring any and all of his glares as he continued fussing with the wound until it was tied up to his satisfaction. "Now, lie down for a bit. I'll clean up the blood after I get you something to drink; it should make you feel a bit better. Painkillers, too."

"I don't need that." Sure, it sounded good, but he wasn't about to tell that to Cavallone. "...Get Hachikou something to eat. I'm sure he can show you the right cabinet."

Cavallone just nodded, not saying anything as he walked off with the dog. Soon, he returned with the painkillers, still wordless.

Stupid Cavallone, not minding his own business, Kyouya thought to himself as he let his eyes slide shut. Stupid him for being too weak to just kick him out.

Stupid Cavallone for still being there as he woke up later.


	5. Dread and Despair

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Amano Akira does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

A/N: This one is "first night together."

* * *

><p><span>Dread and Despair<span>

"What do you mean, you can't help him?"

Dino winced at the pained tone in Kyouya's voice. However, he had no time to feel bad about such things, he decided, stepping forward to keep Kyouya from attacking the poor veterinarian who had the bad fortune to deliver the news. The teen did look like he was on the verge of beating the poor man.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san," the vet said, his voice trembling even as Dino held Kyouya back, not allowing him to attack. "I'd love to tell you anything else, but there's just nothing we can do. The damage is too extensive."

"But that's your job, fixing animals, isn't it?" Kyouya strained against Dino's grip. "Fix him! Heal him! That's why I brought him here!"

"There's only so much we can do," sighed the man. He glanced at the little pup lying on the table, whimpering and whining. "Even if we patched him up as best as we could, the recovery would be slow and painful, and chances are he wouldn't make complete recovery anyway. It would be much more merciful to let him go to sleep."

"You want to kill my dog?" The anger and pure pain in Kyouya's voice were enough to drive a shudder even down Dino's own spine.

"Listen to him, Kyouya," Dino murmured, holding the teen close to his chest. "He doesn't want to hurt Hachikou. On the contrary, he wants him to stop hurting. You don't want to force him to cry anymore, do you?"

"But I don't want him to die," Kyouya said, his voice quiet and hollow. However, the tension left his body as he allowed Dino to hold him, his eyes on the poor little puppy. "I don't want it..."

"I know, Kyouya." Dino swallowed. "But he's been hurt a lot. Even if they do their best, he'll still be in pain." He shook his head. "Hachikou's been very brave for you, holding on as far as he has. It's your turn to be brave for him and let him go."

"But I don't want to," Kyouya whispered, and Dino wished he could have done something to take away the despair in his voice.

This wasn't normal, he thought, this wasn't Kyouya. But then, he supposed he couldn't ask Kyouya to remain calm and collected under these circumstances. Not when it was about his poor puppy.

He was sure he had never before seen such pure, unadulterated fear in Kyouya's eyes as he had when the teen had run to him, pale and out of breath, clutching a shivering ball of fur to his chest. He'd understood the fear as soon as he got Kyouya to loosen his grip of the poor puppy, seeing the blood and numerous wounds. An encounter with a car, he had concluded, one the little puppy had never had any chance of winning.

For as long as he had known Kyouya, Dino couldn't remember him ever asking for anything. He commanded and ordered and demanded, yes, but never asked. Yet there Kyouya had been, pleading, almost begging him to help his dog, to do anything to make him stop crying.

Dino had looked Hachikou in the eyes, seeing the deep pain there, and realized that the only way for the poor pup to stop crying would be for it to be quiet for eternity. However, he hadn't had the heart to tell Kyouya that, instead ordering Romario to get them a car to the closest vet in an instant.

They had somehow managed to make Kyouya let go of his pet so the vet could attend to the dog. Even then, Kyouya refused to leave the room, lips set in a thin, determined line. Except now they knew the situation, and it was more than Kyouya could handle.

The silence seemed to drag on forever. Only Hachikou's quiet whimpers broke it every now and then, each one making Kyouya shudder in Dino's arms. Finally, Kyouya spoke, his words slow and quiet.

"Let him go to sleep."

"Thank you, Kyouya," Dino whispered, loosening his grip but not letting go. "Thank you for being kind to Hachikou."

He was there the whole time yet everything seemed to be a blur, all he could concentrate on was Kyouya, Kyouya who managed to listen to him enough not to break down in front of his dog. Kyouya insisted on being there the entire time, of course, he held his dog and petted him and told him not to be afraid, it would be all right. Dino was proud of him, the kind of quiet pride he would never dare voice, watching Kyouya hold the bloodied, unmoving pup while Dino talked with the vet. He wouldn't let go of the puppy until Dino half forced him to, explaining that Romario would take him and clean him up and they could bury him the next day, yes Kyouya at his favourite playing spot of course. Not that it would take that much to clean off the worst of blood from a small puppy, but he needed Kyouya to take a moment to calm down. He was close to hysterics right now.

Amazing though it was, Kyouya never resisted as Dino led him to his apartment, still wearing his bloodstained clothes, pale and shaken. He didn't even say anything as Dino prompted him to get a shower and change into a clean set of pyjamas, what do you mean of course it's by chance that I have a set of pyjamas that fit you so well. It wasn't until Dino brought him a cup of tea that he broke down at last, pain and shock and sorrow forcing they way out in the form of tears. It was the first time he had ever seen Kyouya cry, Dino realized. First time he had ever seen him hurt so much.

"It's better this way, Kyouya," he said, ignoring his usual precautions around the tempered teen and drawing him into his arms again. "He's happy now and not in pain anymore. It was brave of you to let him go."

"But I shouldn't have to let him go," Kyouya argued, his words mere sobs more than anything. "I told him not to die! He had no right to leave me!"

"It just doesn't work that way sometimes, Kyouya," Dino murmured. "He was hurting, Kyouya, just like you're hurting now. I'm sure you wouldn't want to force him through any more pain."

"But he's my dog!" Kyouya protested as though he hadn't even heard what Dino said. "He's mine! You gave him to me! Nobody has the right to take him from me!"

"Just because you own something doesn't mean you can control it, Kyouya." Dino sighed. "Hachikou was a very strong little puppy. He was very strong and brave to make his way home after he got hurt. That's because he knew you'd make the pain stop, Kyouya. He knew you would make everything better again."

"It's not fair, though," Kyouya said with a teary voice. "He never had a chance! He's just a small animal... my little animal..."

"Life isn't fair, Kyouya." His shirt was getting wet but he didn't care. "Life isn't fair, and we can't control it. All we can do is live on."

Kyouya never replied, just clutched onto Dino, crying against his chest until exhaustion won over. Dino gave a faint smile as he gathered the pale young man in his arms, carrying him to bed.

He'd had many dreams of how they would first spend a night in the same bed, he thought as he drew the blankets over them both to keep Kyouya warm. Many dreams, and many hopes, but none of them had involved Kyouya crying himself to sleep.

It was all right, though, as long as he could be there for Kyouya.

Even if it was just to hold him.


	6. Desires

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Amano Akira does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

A/N: This one is "first time."

* * *

><p><span>Desires<span>

When Kyouya woke up, he had no recollection of falling asleep in the first place.

Granted, it was to be presumed he had done so at some point, or waking up would have been somewhat redundant. However, despite this default assumption, he spent the first few moments just blinking at the ceiling, trying to figure out where and how and why he was.

Then the arm across his waist shifted, accompanied by some nonsensical murmur from its owner, and his sleep-fuddled mind provided him with the events of what he could only assume was the night before.

Cavallone. Dino. A bit of wine because who cared about the Japanese laws. Kyouya couldn't tell at which point Romario had left the scene, or Kusakabe. He hadn't been paying much attention to tell the truth. He did remember Dino, and the things he had said and done and suggested, and he remembered the bed and the clothes scattered about the floor as they stumbled into the soft nest of silken sheets. He remembered Dino's hands, strong and warm yet almost hesitant, the way his mouth had moved across Kyouya's skin, the soft tickle of the tips of golden hair against pale skin.

Bit by bit, he remembered falling asleep there, in Dino's bed, exhausted in quite a pleasant manner, too tired to even stop Dino from drawing him close. The man had been warm, he reminded himself. Warm against his naked body.

In a slow motion he sat up, casting a bleary glance around the room. It was still dark for the most part, a hint of dawn peeking through the window as morning toyed with the receding night, the bedroom washed with shadows and muted colours. He still found his way as he slipped from the bed to the floor, suppressing a shiver at the touch of the cold floor underneath his feet, the faint light enough to draw the outlines of furniture to guide his path. A couple of times he felt the distinct feel of clothes underneath his feet, easy enough to tell apart from the cold floor and the soft rugs, and allowed himself a small frown. Stupid Bucking Horse spreading clothes like that. Of course it was all Bucking Horse's fault. Everything was his fault.

His hand caught Dino's shirt on the chair beside the door. On a whim, he pulled it on before opening the door. For all he knew, Romario might have returned at some point during the night, or worse some other men of Dino's, and just because he had slept with their boss didn't mean he wished to give a show to the entire famiglia. The t-shirt was loose on his frame, falling down to mid-thigh, an adequate shield both against the cool air and any possible gazes.

As he stepped out of the bedroom, though, he found the rest of the apartment deserted. It was almost unsettling, finding everything so quiet and empty, a sharp contrast to the usual aura of life Dino seemed to carry around. It was irritating, he found most of the time, the way nothing ever seemed to be quiet and calm around Dino, yet now it lent an eerie air to the apartment.

Continuing his trek to the kitchen, Kyouya found traces from last night's party. He'd told the idiot he didn't want one, but that had done nothing to deter Dino from throwing it. At least he hadn't been quite idiotic enough to invite all the stupid herbivores, though Kyouya suspected it had been a close thing. Dino and their respective second-in-commands had been more than enough.

After Romario and Kusakabe had left, it had become almost... pleasant. Very pleasant in fact, by the end of the night. A small smirk curled his lips as he shuffled his way to the cabinets, hoping to find something to hold back the headache that threatened to creep in. He could remember Romario storing some form of painkillers there, always ready to combat the various mishaps that strove to bring his beloved boss down.

Painkillers, painkillers... there. Hopefully these would cut off the edge of his headache. He didn't think much of pain gained in battle; his own body turning against him just because the Italian idiot had thought celebration had to involve wine did not quite match with his opinion of a good time.

The hunt for a drink to wash the medicine down with was not quite as tricky. He'd been around in Dino's apartment often enough to know where to find most things that would come up in everyday situations. He refused to admit this had any significance, of course, but it was quite helpful whenever he found it appropriate to abuse the blonde's hospitality. Now he used this expertise to track down a clean glass, filling it with water that he then used to rinse down the painkillers. He quite hoped they would help soon.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, he let his eyes fall shut. He still felt somewhat sleepy, as well as weary in ways that had nothing to do with sleep or lack thereof and everything to do with the spar he had managed to get from the blonde. Well, the spar and the other... activities. Again, his lips curled into a small smirk. Oh, yes, Dino had done his best to wear him down. Such a dirty old man.

Not to say he hadn't enjoyed it, though. It wasn't like Dino could have done anything to him against his will. No, it had all been quite, ah, mutual. In the best sense of the word.

Not that he'd ever tell that to Dino, of course. At least not aloud.

Kyouya tried to think of reasons that had brought him into this situation and failed. No, he couldn't pinpoint any particular moment that had preceded this new development. Oh, Dino had been pursuing him for a while now, but that was unimportant. It wasn't easy to change his mind through sheer stubbornness, because he always won in that respect. Kyouya was quite set in his ways for such a young man, a fact he had no trouble admitting.

So what about Dino made him so different?

He felt more than hear Dino's approach, the blonde's bare feet making no sound as he walked across the kitchen. Nevertheless, Kyouya's instincts warned him before the hands brushed his arms. Not surprised by the contact, he opened his eyes, finding himself looking at Dino.

"I woke up," Dino murmured, appearing still half asleep. "You weren't there."

"I never promised I would be," Kyouya pointed out. Then, seeing the frown on the blonde's face, he added, "I had a headache." Only because the painkillers hadn't kicked in yet and he'd rather not lead with any raised voices just now.

"Poor thing." Dino seemed to hesitate for a moment, then leant forward to press a soft kiss on Kyouya's forehead. Kyouya decided to let him live for now. "Kyouya..."

"Yes?" He wasn't sure why, but one of his hands had decided to wander to Dino's side. Sliding down the bare skin to his hip, he knew even without looking down that Dino hadn't bothered with clothing.

"About last night..." Dino searched for words, then just sighed. "Do you hate me?"

Kyouya exhaled in a half sigh, half chuckle. "You are still alive, aren't you?"

Dino looked at him for a moment before giving him a small smile. "I'll just go ahead and take that as a no."

"How very brave." Kyouya let his hand linger for another moment before taking it off. "...I'm going back to bed."

"Ah." Dino seemed somewhat relieved. Had he expected Kyouya to sneak out in only an oversized t-shirt?

"Come on. I don't want to get cold." He started towards the bedroom.

"Yes, Kyouya." Dino hurried after him like a dog on a leash.

Maybe this wasn't all bad.


	7. Distance

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Amano Akira does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

A/N: This one is "first time apart."

* * *

><p><span>Distance<span>

"Romario?"

"Hmm?" His right-hand man didn't lift his eyes from the magazine he was reading. Not that Dino supposed he could blame him.

"How much longer until we land?"

"Seven hours, ten minutes," Romario replied, not even glancing at his watch, eyes still fixed on whatever was so interesting in the magazine. "Which is five minutes less than it was five minutes ago when you asked me last, Boss."

"...Sorry." Dino sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Didn't mean to pester you like that."

"I know you didn't, Boss." Good, old Romario, telling him nothing was wrong even when he acted like a whiny little kid.

"I just wish we could get there sooner." This, too, was the umpteenth time he said such a thing, but he couldn't help it. He did wish as much, realistic or not.

"I know you do, Boss." Romario's eyes didn't stray from the magazine. "I did suggest taking an overnight flight so you could have just spent your time sleeping."

"But then I would have had to wait even longer," Dino sighed. It was unfair, anyway. Why did Japan have to be on the other side of the globe anyway? It would have been much more convenient if it had been closer. "It's been far too long, Romario..."

"You've spent longer times in Italy before, Boss," Romario pointed out. Dino had to admit it was a rather reasonable point, not that it made it any more pleasant. "There's no need for you to be so anxious now."

"That's different, though." Dino resisted the urge to pout. He wasn't a little kid, damn it. He wouldn't sulk over such a matter, even if it was quite tempting to do so.

"Oh?" Romario turned to look at him at last, eyebrows raised. "And how is it that different?"

"Ah, because –" Dino started to speak, then paused. Why was it different, anyway? Yes, he always wanted to get back to Japan, but he didn't mind being in Italy, either. He quite liked his home. So why had he now been so anxious to get to Japan as soon as he could get away from his work?

Except he knew very well why, his traitorous mind whispered. He knew why he wanted, no, needed to get back as soon as possible. He knew what he was waiting for. Too bad it was something he could never admit to Romario, not aloud.

For a moment Romario looked at him, expecting an answer. Then he turned back to his magazine. Dino could have sworn his lips twitched just a bit. "It's all right, Boss," he said. "He's not going anywhere."

A slight flush took over Dino's cheeks. He was well aware Romario knew him through and through, the man had been looking after him ever since he was a kid after all, but it was still somewhat embarrassing to realize just how transparent he was to his old friend in a matter like this.

He supposed it was better than the alternative, though. At least it was clear Romario didn't disapprove of his feelings, which was more than he could hope for from most people. When the word got out, he was sure there would be a huge scandal. And it was when, not if. Things like this could be hidden in the mafia for quite a while, but not forever. Nothing was a better festering place for rumours and gossip than a semi-closed society with strict social norms.

Oh, he was well aware it was idiotic of him. If he had been more sensible, he would have forgotten about his stupid attraction, picked a proper young heiress and carried on the family name as expected. The last thing he would have done was risking both his and his family's reputation by getting mixed up in a scandalous affair involving another family's guardian. A male guardian at that, too. It was downright irresponsible of him.

He couldn't help it, though. Sighing, he turned his gaze out of the window. Not that there was much to see, mind, with the clouds underneath them, the occasional glimpse of the land not quite enough to keep his interest. There was only one cloud he wanted to see.

Kyouya. His Kyouya. The feared Cloud Guardian of Vongola. Most people had the good sense to stay out of his way as much as they could. Dino had to be the only person to yearn to see him like this, the only person insane enough to miss him. Even so, he couldn't help himself. He wanted to, no, needed to see Kyouya as soon as possible.

He had always been happy to see his student, at least once he had gotten over the initial shock of meeting the aloof brat. However, since he had realized just how happy he was to see him, he had started looking for any excuse to make a trip to Japan. And ever since his last trip, he had found himself unable to stop thinking of going back. He felt like a love-struck teenager, only he had never been quite so smitten even back in his teens.

Kyouya was his. He had managed to make Kyouya his at last, not that the younger man himself would have agreed but then Kyouya never agreed with him about anything if he could annoy Dino by disagreeing. It was just another reason why Dino's mind kept telling him he had to be insane to be involved in this particular affair, with his body and heart both yelling at his mind to shut up. However, no amount of disagreements or glares or scowls could change the fact of what had happened.

He had slept with Kyouya. Had sex with him. Made love to him. Kyouya was his lover, now, not just a wayward student he was trying his darnedest to corrupt. His lover who just happened to live on the opposite side of the Earth. Dino wasn't sure what higher power he had managed to enrage and how, but he imagined it amounted to at least stealing a holy artefact from the house of gods and setting it on fire just to watch the pretty flames.

It was worth it, he reminded himself. When he finally got to Japan and met Kyouya again, it would be worth the wait. Kyouya always was.

Romario was no longer reading the magazine, he realized, having instead lit up a cigarette, eyes directed at something in the distance. As he noticed Dino looking at him, he gave a glance in return. "Yes, Boss?"

"Am I an idiot, Romario?"

His right-hand man blinked at the question. "Why do you ask that, Boss?"

"You know why." Dino sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Am I an idiot for doing this? For flying to the other end of the Earth just to be with someone who is pretty much the worst possible choice for a lover I could find?"

"I would never call anybody an idiot for pursuing happiness, Boss." Romario gave him a small smile. "Even if the happiness is found in unexpected places."

"You're biased as hell, aren't you, Romario?"

"I happen to like you enough that I want to see you happy, Boss." Romario took a drag of his cigarette, then added, "So, yes, I am biased. I may wish you had found a somewhat more conventional happiness, if only because it would bring you less problems, but if a violent little brat makes you happy, I'll make sure you get that bit of happiness." He paused. "No offense meant to Hibari, Boss."

"Well, he is a violent little brat. I should know." Dino gave a weary chuckle. Why, yes, he was insane for this. "...Thanks, Romario."

"Being on your side is my job, boss."

"Still." Somehow, Dino managed to feel a bit less anxious. "Romario?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"...How much longer until we land?"


	8. Depths of Loneliness

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Amano Akira does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

A/N: This one is "first visit to Italy."

* * *

><p><span>Depths of Loneliness<span>

"Your men," Kyouya said, slamming the door shut behind him, "are driving me crazy."

"Oh?" Dino raised his eyebrows, looking up from the papers on his desk. "What are they doing, then? I told them to behave themselves."

"Next time, don't." Kyouya glared at the blonde, striding over to an armchair set in the corner of the office and flopping down. "Now they think there's something special about me."

"Ah, but there is, Kyouya." Dino gave him one of those stupid herbivore grins. "You are very special to me."

"Cut it out," Kyouya snarled. There was a book set on a small table next to the armchair, a bookmark sticking out from between the pages. He picked it up, flipping through the pages. He understood a phrase here, a few words there, an entire sentence at some points even. "It's bad enough I'm not allowed to beat them up. I don't need them to be even more annoying than usual on top of that."

"Oh?" Dino turned his gaze back to his papers. "How are they annoying?"

"Oh, they are behaving themselves all right." Kyouya scowled down at the book. The poor thing was not to blame for his irritation, granted, but it was Italian, just like the idiots. "Keeping out of my way, not crowding me, not bothering me with unimportant things."

"So what's the problem, then?"

"The problem?" Kyouya turned closed the book and turned over to the back cover, reading it over. "Romance, Bucking Horse? Really? I expected better of you." He dropped the book back on the table with disdain. Such things should only have been of interest to teenage girls.

"The problem, Kyouya. What bothers you about my men?" Dino didn't need to take such a pointed tone of patience with him. He wasn't some stupid little child.

"The problem is how they act when they think I don't see or hear." Kyouya glared at the book, which at the moment got to represent the whole force of the Cavallone family. It was rather small for such a heavy burden, but it was either that or Dino and the blonde didn't even deserve his gaze right now, damn it. "They are talking behind my back. They are glancing at me. They keep snickering at me like at some stupid joke, and I'm not allowed to beat them!"

"Oh, Kyouya." Dino sighed. Kyouya didn't even have to look to know he was shaking his head right now. "You are just incorrigible, aren't you?"

"What?" he snapped. "So if I do not appreciate being made fun of, all of a sudden I'm the one at fault? I suppose I should apologize for being so damn funny that I keep distracting your men, too."

"You know that's not what I meant." Another sigh.

"Then what is it?" He poked the book. It provided a rather unsatisfying response, which was to say, nothing. "I didn't come all the way over here to amuse your idiots while you work, Cavallone."

"Then why did you come?"

"At the moment? I have no idea." Kyouya scowled, curling up in the chair. He had tried working out his frustration with some training earlier, but all it had accomplished was leaving him tired. "Just tell Romario to get me a ticket back to Japan."

"...Kyouya." There was a more serious tone to Dino's voice, now. Kyouya still refused to look at him, closing his eyes instead. "You're not actually going to leave, are you?"

"Yes." He shifted a bit, seeking a more comfortable position. "I see no reason to remain here at present. I'm not getting anything worthwhile done, Namimori is without proper defence, and it doesn't appear you're going to miss me very much."

"You knew even before coming here that I couldn't devote all my time to you," Dino replied. "When I come to Japan it means I have most of my work taken care of ahead of time, and therefore do not have as many duties. Here I have to do my job."

"Oh, I'd be rather content with no attention at all. Rather, I get all the wrong kinds of it." He frowned at the thought of some of the worst idiots. Did they really think he couldn't hear what they said about him?

"I never thought Hibari Kyouya would be driven off by some jokes and a laugh." Oh, he did not just go there. Kyouya's eyes flew open now, making up for his earlier lack of gazes by giving Dino a full glare.

"Do not think I will fall for such childish manipulation," he hissed. "I'm not so weak that I cannot take some teasing, Cavallone. However, I'm also not some plaything you can drag around at your whim. I have better things to do than wander about the mansion grounds and listen to those idiots while I can never find anywhere to be by myself. I cannot take five steps without overhearing how very obvious it is you only tolerate me because of my ass, or comments about my being your boy toy. Because you made it so very clear that I am 'special,' every last one of your men seems to feel they're free to speculate about every aspect of my sex life, personality, body, and moral character, and I'm not allowed to retaliate!"

At least Dino had the dignity to frown at that. "That's unacceptable," he said. "Who has been saying such things about you?"

"You expect me to keep track?" Kyouya snapped. "Everyone, for all I know. Not like I know all of your men. They're careful enough not to say anything while Romario's around, but ever since they figured out I can't attack them without sparking a serious conflict, they appear to think it's fine to say whatever they wish as long as they're not standing right in front of me!" He closed his eyes again, a frown still on his face as he curled up even further.

Kyouya hated this. He hated the crowds and the perverted idiots and Dino hiding behind his desk and everything. All he wanted was to fall asleep and wake up in his own bedroom back in Japan.

He heard Dino getting up from his chair but didn't react. He still didn't move as the footsteps approached him, coming to a stop some ways from the armchair. Instead, he waited for Dino to speak.

"...I'm sorry, Kyouya." Dino sounded regretful. "I had no idea you had to tolerate that kind of treatment. Had I known about this, I would have never let it happen in the first place."

So now it was his fault for not telling him, huh? Good to know.

Dino was quiet for a while as though waiting for a response, then sighed. "I never wanted you to be upset, Kyouya," he said with a low tone. "I wanted to show you my home and maybe make you understand why I love it just like you love Namimori... and I wanted my family to understand that you are important to me and shouldn't be mistreated. Instead, I managed to neglect you and get you hurt. There is just no excuse for this."

Of course there wasn't. Couldn't the man just shut up and call Romario already?

"I... I'm sorry, Kyouya." Was Dino's voice... breaking? "If there's anything I can do to make you feel better, I will. Anything at all, if you'll just forgive me."

"I want to go home."

"Fine." The idiot sounded heartbroken. "I – I'll make the arrangements."

"And next time I'm here," he added, "I expect your degenerates to be better educated on proper behaviour."

His statement was followed by a short silence, then a softer, "Yes, Kyouya."

There was a soft brush of fingertips against his cheek. He refused to open his eyes again.

He'd already given the herbivore more than enough hope, after all.


	9. Domestic Affairs

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Amano Akira does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

A/N: This one is "first time outed."

* * *

><p><span>Domestic Affairs<span>

"Good morning, Boss." Romario greeted Dino with a smile as he peeked out of the bedroom. His right-hand man was already busy in the kitchen, preparing breakfast as it appeared. "I presume you slept well."

"Well and late, it seems," Dino murmured, glancing at the clock on the wall. They were well into the morning, well past his usual wake-up time. Then, he'd had better things to do than sleep for most of the night. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I thought you could use a bit more rest." There was a teasing tone in Romario's voice Dino wasn't sure he appreciated. "The guards did mention Kyouya never left."

Dino fought down the urge to blush even as he glanced over his shoulder back into the bedroom. He wasn't some little boy who got embarrassed about such things anymore, after all. Kyouya was still asleep, burrowed under the soft sheets like one of his beloved small animals. "Ah... right. No, he didn't." He closed the door then, taking care not to make noise. Kyouya would be all too eager to hurt them if they woke him up.

"I'll just make breakfast for him as well, then." Romario turned back to what he was doing. Cooking eggs, judging by the smell. "There's fresh coffee if you need it, Boss."

"Do I ever." Dino walked with soft steps into the kitchen, getting himself a cup from the cabinet and filling it before sitting down at the table. "I feel like my brain's still asleep."

"Ah, young love." Romario ignored his half-hearted glare. "When you can't think half the time, and the other half you're thinking with the contents of your pants."

"Romario!" Dino protested. Now, he was unable to fight down the blush. That was just inappropriate!

Romario laughed. "Sorry, Boss." He didn't sound very sorry.

Dino drowned his indignant grumbles with some coffee. It was hot and strong, the exact thing he needed to wake up. Little by little, he started to feel like a human being again.

Despite the blessing that was coffee, Dino was still too sleepy to hear the sounds from the door until whoever was arriving had already walked in, steps approaching the kitchen. Dino looked up, wondering in a split second just who would have gotten past his guards without trouble, at the same time regretting not taking his whip along. It was ridiculous, of course. He was only wearing his pyjama bottom, of course he wouldn't be carrying his whip. But then, he hadn't expected intruders to his own kitchen.

As soon as he saw the arrivals, though, he relaxed. It was Tsuna with two of his friends; of course his guards would have let them pass. "Good morning, Tsuna," he greeted. "Gokudera, Yamamoto." They all had grown a bit since his last visit, he noted. Honestly. Every time he came to Japan, the kids were taller than before.

Tsuna started to return his greeting, then got flustered as he realized Dino's state of undress. "Ah! Dino-san! I didn't realize you weren't up yet! You see, ah, Reborn just told me you were – I'm sorry! We shouldn't have come so early!"

Dino groaned inwardly. Of course. Reborn could never keep his nose out of other people's business. On the outside, though, he just smiled. "It's all right, come on in. I'm up enough, as you can see. There's coffee if you want some."

"Ah, we really shouldn't intrude." Tsuna looked apologetic even as he shuffled his way into the kitchen, Gokudera at his heels like a loyal dog, Yamamoto trailing along. "I didn't know you were coming to Japan, Dino-san! If Reborn hadn't told us, we would have had no idea."

"I was hoping to surprise you," Dino chuckled. That and to spend some time alone with Kyouya. Much though he enjoyed spending time with his little brother, Kyouya was... well. There was a certain difference between friends and lovers and how one was inclined to divide time between the two. "I guess I should know better than try to get anything past Reborn anymore."

"Tell me about it." Tsuna sighed, sitting down at the table. Gokudera took a seat too, with Yamamoto leaning against the kitchen counter. Romario placed the finished eggs on a plate he set in front of Dino before getting coffee for the guests, still smirking to himself.

"He's wearing you down, huh?" Dino gave Tsuna a sympathetic smile. Oh, he knew very well how bad Reborn could be.

"It's terrible," Tsuna whined, staring morosely down at his coffee as Romario gave him a cup. "He won't let me get a moment's rest."

"It's all for making you stronger, Tenth!" Gokudera cut in with an enthusiastic tone. Dino smiled as the two started arguing about the merits of Reborn's training, Yamamoto chuckling every now and then. This was quite different from Kyouya's company, not that he minded.

Lost in the conversation, none of them noticed the bedroom door being opened. In fact, they didn't notice the new addition to the group before a sleepy voice mumbled, "You're noisy."

The voice made Dino turn his head, blinking. The boys all looked towards the door as well. Kyouya stood there, managing to look adorable and delicious at the same time. His hair was messed up from sleep, the yellow fluff of Hibird nestled within, the only clothing on his slender frame a far too big pyjama top that matched the bottom Dino was wearing. The boys kept staring at him as he walked into the kitchen. Dino did as well, though for different reasons.

Taking advantage of his surprise, Kyouya snatched the fork that was in Dino's hand as he got close enough, eating a bit of the egg. "A bit more salt on mine, Romario," he said, glancing at the right-hand man. Romario nodded, giving no indication that this wasn't the most normal of situations.

"Ah... Hibari-san?" Tsuna got over his initial shock in time to speak as Kyouya made to get himself a cup of coffee as well. "I – what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Kyouya threw him a mild glare. "I was sleeping until you decided to rush in and raise enough of a racket to raise the dead."

"I – I didn't mean that." Tsuna was stumbling over himself even in words, now. "I – buh –"

"What the Hell were you doing sleeping here?" Gokudera regained his ability to speak at last, somewhat more eloquent than Tsuna. "And acting like you belong here?"

"Well, I do have a key." Kyouya rolled his eyes. "You do not, I should hope."

"Maa, maa." Yamamoto laughed. "Well, that's quite a surprise! I suppose congratulations are in order, Dino-san."

"Hmph." Kyouya took a seat next to Dino. The hem of the pyjama top rode rather high on his thighs. Despite the utter mortification of the situation, Dino couldn't help but look at him. "Stop gawking, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You look like a goldfish."

"I – but – does that mean – Dino-san and Hibari-san –" Poor Tsuna was rather red, now.

"We do have sex on occasion if that's what you mean." Kyouya's lips curled into a small smirk.

"Kyouya!" Dino groaned, hiding his face. Were Kyouya and Romario conspiring against him or something?

"What?" It wasn't fair that Kyouya could manage such an innocent tone. "Oh, once I'm done with my breakfast, I'm going to have a shower. After that either they leave, or I do."

"We can leave right away!" Tsuna squeaked. "I'm sorry for intruding, Hibari-san, Dino-san! Come on, Gokudera, Yamamoto!" Before Dino could say anything, the three were already on their way out.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." He sighed, looking at Kyouya.

"Do what?" Kyouya asked with a perfect look of innocence on his face.

"Your eggs, Kyouya-san." Romario fought a smirk again.

Oh, yes. Dino groaned. Definitely a vicious conspiracy.


	10. Delirium of Flame and Fire

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Amano Akira does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

A/N: This one is "first mission."

* * *

><p><span>Delirium of Flame and Fire<span>

"Hibari!"

Gokudera Hayato's voice echoed over the battle field, just audible enough over the sounds of fighting to catch his attention. Instead of shouting back, though, he instead chose to use his now crumbling opponent as a foothold to jump up, using the opportunity of holding higher ground to send a slew of mines into the rabble. If the bomber didn't see him as he rose above the heads of everyone else, he was just being inobservant.

Of course, such behaviour always carried a risk, as evident by the sound of gunfire. However, while not even his reflexes were quite enough to dodge a bullet, his box weapon acted even faster than that, the ever ready shield up just in time to deflect the deadly projectiles. Dropping down to the ground, he then sidestepped yet another close range attack before countering with an attack of his own.

These idiots were never going to end, he concluded. They could stand fighting here until they collapsed out of dehydration, and this trash would just keep coming. He could have just as well just turned around and left. This wasn't even about honour or giving up. Rather, he was just getting bored, knocking out one inferior enemy after another.

He could have, if not for the fact he was not only fighting for himself right now, he thought as he glanced behind his back. Another fragment of Roll was stretched across the nearby alleyway, blocking any entrance. The impregnable shield blocked any attempts at such, surprising the occasional idiot with its quills.

He wouldn't let them get past it, no matter what.

The sound of explosions was drawing nearer, not that he made much note. It wasn't until a man flew right past him - well, what was left of a man, in any case - that he registered Gokudera's approach.

"We need to move out from here," Gokudera announced even as he took another one of their opponents with a well-aimed explosion. "Word got through from mission control. Our target is getting out of range." He didn't seem to mind that their opponents might hear. As though any within earshot would be in any condition to relay the information further within a moment, anyway.

"Well, tough luck," Kyouya growled. "I'm not quite done here just yet."

"The Hell are you talking about?" spat the Storm Guardian. "This isn't just about you! We can't sit here and accomplish nothing worthwhile just because you feel like fighting some more!"

"I do not recall saying I wish to fight with these degenerates much further," Kyouya replied through gritted teeth. As if. Suzuki Adelheid's ice clones had been much more of a workout than these idiots, and that was saying something. "I'm just not leaving yet."

"So what the fuck is your reason?" spat Gokudera. "Oh, forget it. As though I'd get an answer out of you anyway." He glanced around. "Where's the Bucking Horse, anyway? I'll just get him if you're going to be an idiot."

"Good luck with that." Kyouya gave him a wry smile. "If I can't run while carrying him, I rather doubt you'll do better."

"What?" Gokudera's tone was shocked, now. "He – he's injured?"

"Bad enough he can't walk right now," Kyouya replied, jerking his head towards the shielded alleyway behind them, "never mind fight. The idiot took a pretty bad hit to his leg. He managed to heal it enough that he won't bleed to death right here and now, but he needs to get to someone with a proper Sun box."

"Oh, damn." Gokudera's eyes narrowed. "We got Don Cavallone hurt. As though this isn't enough of a mess already."

"Hey, it's his own fault for being such an idiot," Kyouya snorted, making a sweep at their enemies just as he released the chain whip from his tonfa. It missed Gokudera by an inch or two before biting into the rabble. This gained him some rapid cursing for his supposed carelessness. Hmph. As though he'd be stupid enough to take out a semi-competent ally in the middle of a battle. "Nobody asked him to come along."

It was true enough. Sure, the mission was a joint effort between Cavallone and Vongola. Sure, it asked for some serious firepower. Sure, aside from the sheer destructive force of Gokudera Hayato, their best bet at successful completion for the mission was the combined effort of Kyouya and Dino, their fighting styles honed to perfection over the years, both knowing each other's movements as well as their own. Still, Dino could have stayed out and nobody would have blamed him for it. Instead, he had chosen to take part instead of just staying back like Tsuna did.

Now he had managed to get hurt. Way to make their first important mission together all the more memorable.

"I can't believe you're the one saying that," Gokudera sighed after the obligatory swears. "I'd imagine you'd be the most concerned for him."

"He's not bleeding anymore, and nobody will get at him through Roll," Kyouya replied. "He'd be already out of here, but apparently the pain's bad enough that he can't get together enough flames to summon his horse. He's not going to die, so I see no reason whatsoever to worry." Never mind the way the blonde's pale face filled his mind's eye no matter what he did. It was just idiotic to concern himself with such things. Dino wasn't going to die. Not from something like this.

He wouldn't let Dino die from something like this.

Gokudera backed off from the worst battle for a moment, doing some rapid speaking through his com link. Then he approached Kyouya again. "The lawnhead is on his way," he told him. "I'll get Uri and take Dino out of here; we'll meet him halfway. You hold these idiots here so they don't stab us in the back."

"As though I was planning to let any of them escape alive anyway."

"Didn't really think you were." Well, what do you know. Perhaps Gokudera Hayato wasn't an absolute idiot after all. "I'll send Uri once we've got him off the battle so you'll know to join me. Can you let me at him now?"

"Just go. Roll will let you through." Kyouya didn't turn to look. He knew even without doing so what he would see: the shocked look as Gokudera rushed into the alley, the bloodied clothes on the idiot, the pale grin that tried to be brave. The whispered assurances of how Dino would be all right, really, it's not as bad as it looks like and whoops I feel a bit faint.

He didn't turn even as he knew the two rushed off, Dino carried by the big cat that was much stronger than it looked. Instead, he kept his eyes on the idiots who had chosen to die today.

"You hurt Cavallone Dino," he said, not that most of them could hear him anyway. "You hurt him enough he can't summon his flames." Such a weak, stupid herbivore. How dare he get hurt. Kyouya's eyes narrowed. "Too bad for you all that I'm not quite as easily deterred as that."

For Dino, pain and exhaustion were enough to stop him from summoning his flame. He couldn't concentrate if that was the case, he'd told Kyouya once. He couldn't focus. Couldn't gather his determination.

Good thing Kyouya wasn't governed by such weak things. His flames only required him to be angry.

He couldn't quite recall ever being this angry before.

Not having to worry about damage to any allies anymore, he got a foothold on one of Roll's shells, bouncing himself up in the air. His bracelet was burning with a wild, purple flame too big to be contained, a testimony to his rage.

By the time the storm leopard returned, their enemies had long since all been slain.


	11. Dangers, Acceptance Of

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Amano Akira does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

A/N: This one is "first serious injury."

* * *

><p><span>Dangers, Acceptance Of<span>

"This is my fault." It was the umpteenth time Dino said this, pacing around the hospital waiting room. "It's all because of me that this happened."

"No, it isn't." Let it never be said that Romario was easily rattled. Anyone else would have been sick and tired of his self-deprecation, after all. "You didn't pull the trigger."

"I could just as well have!" Dino spun on his heels, turning towards his right-hand man. They'd gone through this argument several times, too. "He wouldn't have been there without me!"

"Calm down, boss." Romario stepped forward, stopping his pacing with a calming hand on his shoulder. "What do you think Hibari would think if he heard you talking like that?" As Dino failed to answer, looking aside, Romario added, "He would tell you to take care of your own business and not pretend you have any form of control over his life and decisions."

"...I know." Dino sighed. "That just makes it worse."

"How so?" Romario shrugged. "You blame yourself because you recommended him for the mission. Yes, that's true. However, he accepted the mission himself. Chances are he would have accepted it even if you had been doing your best to keep him away. You can't control him, and I don't think you should."

"He was shot at, Romario," Dino said, unable to hide the pained tone of his voice. "Should I just sit back and accept that? Am I wrong for wanting to keep him safe?"

"No, Boss. You're not wrong for wishing your lover was safe." A few of the men standing guard winced, but none dared say anything. "However, thinking that you can do anything to control him – that you should do anything – is where you are wrong. Hibari is a grown man, and capable of his own decisions. Is there any other operative his age that you would go so far to keep out of danger?"

"No." He hated to admit it, but it was true. He just couldn't even think about letting Kyouya come to danger.

"Is there, in all honesty, any other operative as capable of keeping himself alive no matter what?"

"No." He knew that. Of course he knew that. Kyouya wasn't that easy to kill, after all. But no matter good he was at surviving, he obviously wasn't good enough.

"If it were anyone else, would you even dream of interfering in the decisions of a member of another family?"

"No, of course not!" Dino threw his hands in the air. "I know I'm not acting according to the standard here. But this isn't about standard, Roma! He's not just another hitman from an allied family. He's Kyouya! He's my student, my –" He choked on the words, unable to even finish his sentence. "He's mine," he managed to say at last, his voice very quiet.

"To an extent, yes. But you should know better than well that he would never let you possess him in any way. He decided to go on the mission, independent of your recommendations. If he gets injured, it's his responsibility, not yours."

"That's not true." Dino looked to the direction of the operation room. To think of Kyouya there, surrounded by all those people working to keep him alive... Kyouya would have hated such crowding if he'd been conscious to protest. "You said it yourself, Romario. He's not a family member. The only reason he was involved in this mission is because I asked for his participation. He may have made the call himself, but without me, he wouldn't have been there."

"And? He's been on missions before. He's faced guns before. Just because he had bad luck in this task doesn't mean you are the only one who has ever put him in peril."

Dino winced at the thought. "That's different," he argued, still, running a tired hand through his hair. "He wasn't hurt then."

"So, what? All those times he was shot at were not actually dangerous since he got away with little more than scrapes?" Romario shook his head. "It doesn't work that way and you know it, Boss. He's been in danger before, and he will be in danger again. You cannot change that."

"But I want to," Dino replied. "I want to keep him safe and make sure nothing ever hurts him." Because anything, anything would be better than the sight of a pale, bloodied Kyouya hurried off to an operation.

"But then he wouldn't be your beloved Kyouya anymore, would he?"

To that, Dino didn't find any response, shaking his head in place of anything to say.

Whatever Romario said, he would still blame himself.

Romario sighed, perhaps realizing he wasn't getting through. "I'm going to go out for a smoke," he announced. "When I get back, I'll bring you some coffee to clear your head. In the meantime, sit down. Tiring yourself in such a pointless manner isn't going to help him one bit."

"I can't just sit down and do nothing, Roma."

"You're fretting enough to make it physical activity already. Besides, it's not like your pacing is going to help him any." A gentle nudge on his shoulder towards the seats by the wall. "Sit down, boss. Gather yourself. You need to be rational when the Vongola burst in and ask for details. Given the time they were informed and the distance to their headquarters, it shouldn't be long until one of them shows up, anymore."

"Great," murmured Dino even as he staggered to the seats and flopped down on one. "Now I get to tell Tsuna that I got one of his guardians killed, too."

"Nobody's dead yet, Boss," Romario reminded him. "And knowing how stubborn he can be, nobody is going to die anytime soon, either. Even if he did, you know Tsunayoshi wouldn't blame you." He paused. "I'd be more worried about Kusakabe if I were you."

"Thanks. Just what I needed, more worries." Dino covered his face with his hands. He didn't even notice Romario's hand patting his shoulder before the older man headed outside.

Dino didn't notice the passage of time per se, his imagination was too busy running images of terror and woe through his mind, but he had to conclude some time had to have passed as Romario came back with a steaming cup of hot coffee. It was far from the best he'd ever had, making him wince at the bitter taste, but it did help him focus. Not much, granted, but enough that when Gokudera ran in, torn between panic and rage, he had taken full control of the situation before Yamamoto even managed to walk in at his heels.

It was for the better, Dino concluded, listening to his own voice talking as though from far away. With the frantic Vongola Guardians, his leader instincts stepped forth, tearing him away from his own concerns in favour of taking care of others. Even the things he hadn't managed to get straight in his own mind seemed clear as he spoke them aloud, dissecting the situation as though it hadn't held any personal impact for him. Yes, Kyouya had been shot, yes, he was being operated on at the moment, it was serious but this was Kyouya so he would pull through, those responsible were taken care of, no there's nothing we can do except sit down and wait for news. It was almost laughable, how he told others to do what he had been unable to just moments before, but he supposed it was better than the panicked wreck he'd been before.

Then, however, he made the mistake of asking if there was any next of kin to notify about Kyouya's hospitalization. Gokudera gave him a weird glance and told him the only emergency contact Hibari had on file in Vongola's records was Dino himself.

Not even Romario could get him to stop crying.


	12. Disadvantages of Being Attached

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Amano Akira does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

A/N: This one is "first joint invitation."

* * *

><p><span>Disadvantages of Being Attached<span>

There were, Kyouya had long since noticed, both pros and cons to spending nights at the Cavallone mansion. The first and foremost advantage, aside from sex of course, was having a warm body to keep him from getting cold at night, and as Dino was always happy to be his personal bed warmer, this was often the point that tipped the scales. He also quite appreciated Dino's bed, soft and comfortable as it was, and the breakfast afterwards. Try as he might, he was yet to find kitchen staff for the Foundation's headquarters that would be capable of culinary feats of the level that Cavallone mansion's kitchen seemed to pull off every time he visited.

The disadvantages he could live with. There were always the subordinates who whispered and stared as he stalked out of their boss's room in the morning, of course, but that wasn't his problem; they were Cavallone's men, not his, so what they thought of him was none of his concern as long as they didn't decide to trouble him with their opinions. Of course, none of them were stupid enough to do that, so he was quite happy to leave them to their disapproval. At the end of the day, he was the one who got laid while the idiots stood in guard duty. He wasn't quite as indifferent about Sawada Tsunayoshi's knowing smiles, or the not so subtle hints that any visit he made to the Cavallone mansion took until the next day at the least, but those related more to the situation in general than any single visit. Besides, watching Gokudera Hayato's struggles at staying nonchalant whenever such insinuations were made more than compensated for the annoyance of Don Vongola's attitude.

The one thing he was still somewhat undecided on as to whether it spoke for or against his visits was Romario's morning routine of wake-up calls and mail delivery. The disadvantage was obvious; while the one who needed to be up was often Dino alone, the process of dragging him out of bed without fail forced Kyouya to abandon his slumber as well. The advantage lay with the latter part of Romario's visits: While the wake-up was in theory for Dino alone, unless otherwise agreed upon the night before, the delivery of mail also included Kyouya. He wasn't quite sure just when Kusakabe and Romario had come to such an arrangement, but whenever he stayed over, by the time Romario chose to wake them up all his mail from the Foundation headquarters had arrived to greet him amidst Dino's silken sheets. Knowing the distance between the two locations, Kyouya often found himself thinking with wry amusement about the poor courier who had to be breaking speed limits left and right to bring him the day's mail just in time for them to prepare for breakfast.

This morning was, of course, no exception to the rule. By the time Romario had managed to pester Dino awake, Kyouya was already sitting up, browsing through his own personal mail. There was nothing of particular interest, he decided, at least nothing that couldn't wait until after breakfast. Dropping the last letter into the pile, he turned to look at Dino just as he heard his lover gasp. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, no." As though he couldn't have told from the idiotic grin on the blonde's face. "But, look at this, Kyouya!"

"Hmm?" He leant closer, one hand settling on Dino's bare shoulder as he peeked at what had caught the don's interest. It was a simple envelope, he noticed, though made of very fine material, with fancy lettering on the address. It appeared to have come out of another envelope in Dino's other hand, the bigger one addressed to Don Cavallone.

Despite the unsurprising address on the outer envelope, the name scrawled on the inner one made Kyouya raise his eyebrows. Or, rather, names. With the same fancy writing, the envelope included Dino's full name and title – and, on another line, Kyouya's own.

"Someone sent an invitation to both of us," Dino stated the obvious, quickly opening the inner envelope. "And it's not from Vongola, either... let's see." Drawing out a formal invitation, he scanned it over with a quick glance. "Seems like Don Fabbro's daughter is getting married in two months' time."

"As though that's any surprise," Kyouya pointed out. "His daughter is five months pregnant already; if they waited any longer they'd have a ring bearer of their own by the time wedding came around."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that," Dino said with a somewhat exasperated tone. "But, think about it, Kyouya! This is the first time anyone but Tsuna has sent us a joint invitation!"

"And it should be obvious even to you just why." Kyouya yawned, stretching himself a bit. "Fabbro's only daughter is pregnant, by one of her bodyguards no less if one believes the rumours. He's big enough that it's not considered outrageous for him to try inviting you to the wedding, but still so small that a scandal like this could destroy his family. His only chance is getting stronger allies who will keep him from sinking – allies who do not subscribe to the traditional set of values. Sending the joint invitation is as good as a request of alliance on his part."

"I know." Of course he knew. Dino could be an idiot sometimes, but he was well versed in the politics of the mafia. "Everyone knows about our relationship by now, but nobody aside from Tsuna has ever dared to give any indications of acknowledging it, because they can't be seen as condoning such immoral behaviour. Fabbro's taking a big risk if he's planning to let us attend as an open couple."

"Cavallone and Vongola are both big enough that people are willing to look the other way," Kyouya agreed. "The only reason Fabbro dares to make such a move is that if this fails, he'll be doomed anyway."

"Indeed." Dino looked at him. "So, how about it? Are we going?"

"You think it's a good idea?" Kyouya arched an eyebrow.

"Why not? I should have nothing on my schedule at the time, and you never plan that far ahead anyway if only you can help it."

"You're letting him manipulate you," Kyouya accused. It seemed rather obvious to him.

"No, Kyouya. I'm playing the game, just like Don Fabbro is," Dino disagreed. "He took a risk in making this move, subtle as it is. Alliance with him would not be unbeneficial, whatever the motivations. As long as it does not harm me, I'm willing to reward any gestures of acceptance regarding us." He paused, giving Kyouya an almost mischievous glance. "Or are you perhaps ashamed to be seen with me?"

"As though I care what anyone else thinks." Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Why does your rewarding him have to include me pretending to be social?"

"There's not much shock value involved in my showing up alone, that's why."

"I'm inclined to agree with Boss, here," Romario spoke up from where he was going through his other morning routine of opening the curtains and getting out Dino's outfit for the day. "Everyone knows about the two of you, even if nobody ever mentions it, so your reputations are not at peril. However, if you ever want to be able to stop sneaking around and pretending you don't fall asleep in the same bed half the time, you need to take every opportunity you get to be open about it."

"So now it's two against one, huh? Do I need to start taking Tetsu along with me?" Kyouya sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Fine. I'll come to the wedding as your date, as long as I'm not expected to make small talk."

Dino's grin, he decided, was almost as good an advantage as the breakfast.


	13. Difficulties

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Amano Akira does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

A/N: This one is "first proposal."

* * *

><p><span>Difficulties<span>

In hindsight, he could have planned it a bit better.

Well, so planning wasn't the actual problem. He'd been planning it for what seemed like ages and was in all probability years, depending on whether one counted hopeless daydreams as actual plans or not. He'd gone through the scenario in his mind so many times, he could have recited it in his sleep. Lack of planning was not what made it fall through.

No, the problem was that his plans were, in their entirety, incompatible with the person at their very core.

It was supposed to be simple. He'd done his best to keep it simple, after all. Complicated things had a way of annoying Kyouya, and annoying him would have been quite contrary to his intentions. No, he'd done everything within his power to make sure everything was brief, clear and straightforward. It was what worked with Kyouya most of the time, after all. Hell, it was what had got him to the point where he could ask Kyouya out, call it a date and not get beaten up for it.

Except now the sole reason he'd escaped with minor wounds instead of a more thorough beating was because he'd slipped out before Kyouya had got the chance to unleash the full extent of his rage.

"What'd I do wrong, Romario?" he asked, unable to help the rather whiny tone of his voice. "I wasn't too sappy, I didn't make any demands, I didn't do anything he finds offensive most of the time. And still he got mad at me. I just don't know how I messed up this time."

"Well, the subject is a somewhat sensitive one," Romario replied, calm as always even as Dino winced at the sting of antiseptic in the wound Romario was cleaning at the moment. "I'm not sure there is a way in which you could put it so he would not get angry."

"But we've been together for ages!" Dino winced again, but stayed still so Romario could apply a bandage over his wound. An annoyed Kyouya was hazardous to say the least. Dino was sure at least one of his wounds was purely the result of Kyouya's sharp glares. "It's not that unreasonable of me to ask... is it?"

"You have to consider the person you're dealing with," his right-hand man said, his tone calm as though they weren't just discussing one of the most scandalous affairs in the entire history of the Cavallone family. "If it were anyone else, no, I don't think it would be unreasonable of you, considering the strength and duration of your relationship. With this one man? Too much too soon."

"Then when is it enough?" sighed Dino. "I know he's afraid of being tied down, but I thought he'd know by now that I'd never want to do that to him..." He sighed, shoulders sagging as though bearing a heavy burden. "I've told him that so many times, Romario. Why can't he just listen for once?"

"When has he ever listened?" Romario asked, unfazed by his complaints. "As I recall, you once called it one of his most adorable features."

"It was adorable," Dino admitted. "When he was sixteen and wouldn't let anyone tell him that he was too old for middle school, that is. When he's past twenty and won't give me a chance to explain my intentions, it's just plain frustrating."

"I'd imagine so, yes." Still the same level tone. "So what are your intentions now, Boss?"

"What do you mean by that?" Dino glanced at him. "I'm going to go back to him, of course. Do whatever I can to make him less mad at me. It's not hopeless yet; he would have killed me outright if it was." It was somewhat morbid, thinking of their relationship like that, but it was true enough. If Kyouya hadn't come after him with actual murderous intent, he hadn't lost his chances, and that was just about the only indicator he would ever have.

"And are you going to ask him again?" Romario ignored Dino's grimace as he turned his attention to the wounds on the blonde's legs next. The way he seemed to take all this in a stride was almost frightening.

"I don't know if I should." His sigh now was the heaviest one yet. "I mean... everyone has their limits, right? Maybe that is Kyouya's. Maybe this is the furthest I'm ever going to get with him. I should just be happy with what I have and not tempt fate."

"If that's what you think is best, Boss." Romario's voice betrayed no protest, no question. "May I say something, though?"

"Of course." Somehow, Dino managed a faint smile, only for it to twist into a pained face as Romario continued his attentions. "I'll always listen to you, Romario." He more often than not was glad that he did, too.

"I think you need some patience, here." Romario didn't look at him, his eyes focused on the next object of his care. "He's never been open to new ideas from the start, after all. I wouldn't expect him to give in to this request any faster. Give him some time, then ask him again. And again. And again, until some day, I'm sure he will give you the answer you want." Now, his lips twitched. "After all, he did not kill you outright."

"What if it doesn't work, though?" he asked with a miserable tone. "I'd rather not get beaten up too many times..."

"When has that ever stopped you before?" Romario didn't roll his eyes, never Romario, but Dino was sure he caught the same sentiment in his right-hand man's voice nevertheless. "You want him; that much is clear. Most of the time, he seems to want you as well. If you think this is the future that makes you happy, don't give up on it. Your persistence is what got you this far."

"Should you really be telling me this, though?" Dino asked with a weak chuckle. "After all, if Kyouya ever says yes, it'll be the final nail to any hopes of an heir to my name."

"You never know what the future may bring," Romario said. "Besides, what the family needs of you is a successor, not a biological heir. With all due respect, I for one wouldn't weep at the knowledge that your father's genes will not be passed any further."

"Oi!" Dino protested, resisting the urge to pout. "I've got my father's genes, too!"

"And the best half of them, I'm sure." Romario seemed rather unaffected by his glare. "Doesn't mean I want to take the chance of another such disaster just because someone decides to choose the Eleventh based on genetics and not competence." He shook his head. "Don't worry about such things, Boss. The laws are on your side, now, and so is time. You got the thought into his head; sooner or later it will bear fruit."

"I do hope you're right, Romario." Dino raked a hand through his hair, flinching as doing so pulled at a bandage on his shoulder. "I should have been more patient... tested the ground at first. I just got too excited when the law was passed at last, and..." He trailed off, unable to explain his impatience.

"I know, Boss. You've been planning this for a while, after all." Romario patted a part of his knee that had somehow escaped most damage. "Next time, maybe after a fight? If he's already tired he won't hurt you so much."

"After a fight I'll be hurt to begin with." Dino forced himself to smile again. "I'll find a way, Roma. I'll find a way to get him to agree to marry me even if it kills me."

"That's the spirit." Romario smiled. "Now, your other leg, please."

Dino complied, sighing.

Kyouya was so difficult to deal with...


	14. Dull Practicalities

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Amano Akira does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

A/N: This one is "first time living together."

* * *

><p><span>Dull Practicalities<span>

"We're all done here, Kyou-san." Tetsu nodded at him in half greeting, half confirmation. "I went through everything myself and organized your things just like they were in your old office."

"Good." Kyouya nodded, glancing around in what had been a library in the Cavallone mansion. Well, one of the libraries, in any case. Now all the books had been relocated to other such rooms to make way for papers, documents, and files that until the day before had been housed in his office in the Foundation Headquarters. "And everything else?"

"All taken care of." His next-in-command allowed himself a small, satisfied smile. "The hotline for the headquarters has been installed and works, and the last of your personal things have been moved over. We've also managed to arrange for a joined guard duty until the wedding."

Now, Kyouya couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. "I sleep in the same bed as their boss, Tetsu. Whatever opinions they may hold about me, they're not going to get slack on the security if doing so would mean putting him in danger as well." He could understand being careful, but there were limits to everything.

"It's not that I don't trust the Cavallone security, Kyou-san," Tetsu said. "Consider it a matter of honour. After the ceremony you will belong to the Cavallone family, but until then, your safety should be our responsibility alone."

Kyouya snorted, moving over to examine the folders in the bookshelves lining one wall. "I haven't seen you standing guard here all those times I have been staying over."

"That's different, Kyou-san." How would that be any different? "Those times you were a guest here. From now on, this will be your main residence."

"You are not making any sense, Tetsu." Nevertheless, he allowed himself a small smirk as his fingertips trailed the thick folders. "I don't understand why you are all making such a huge deal out of this. For the past year at least, I have been spending more nights here than I have in the headquarters. All that changes today is my official address, and the fact I can now do my work here when I'm not travelling."

"The difference is in the sentiment, Kyou-san." Tetsu shook his head. "Even if your routines may not experience much change, it is a different matter for you to be living here instead of staying as a guest. I'm sure the Cavallone feel the same."

"Their dear boss seems to have been under the impression I live here for several years, now." Kyouya rolled his eyes. "You of all people should know how little weight I put on other people's impressions. If the guards allow me through without a fight either way, it doesn't matter much to me where other people think I live. For business purposes, the only change will come at the time of the actual wedding, and thus this particular step is inconsequential in that respect as well. To me, the greatest impact is getting my favourite couch here." He walked to the couch that had been placed in the very best spot in the room, patting the black surface in an almost fond manner.

"It is indeed a step, though," Tetsu pointed out. "A step towards a very particular goal. I know you only care about the end result, Kyou-san, but at least allow the rest of us to also pay attention to the journey towards it."

"The end result being a legal contract that likewise has no direct impact on my daily life." Kyouya rolled his eyes, sitting down on the couch. "You herbivores are all making too much of a deal out of this. The only actual consequences of my marrying Dino, unless either of us dies all of a sudden, will be that people will be forced to treat us as a couple, and I will have to make actual appearances in social functions instead of slinking off before anyone sees me."

"If it was just that, you wouldn't go through all this trouble," Tetsu said with conviction. "It has to mean more to you than that."

"Does it, though?" Kyouya raised his eyebrows. "To me, the matters of inheritance and power are enough of a reason to deal with the chaos. That, and getting Dino to stop whining about it."

"You mean, making him happy." Tetsu's lips twitched just a bit.

"If he's happy, he whines less, which in turn makes me happy. Everyone wins." Kyouya turned a bit, stretching his legs out on the couch.

"So if he's unhappy, you aren't happy either."

"Don't read too much into it." Kyouya's lips twitched as he leant back, closing his eyes as he looked for a comfortable position. "I have just found it is often less trouble to alleviate whatever problem is ailing him than it is to deal with his displeasure."

"Whatever you say, Kyou-san." Tetsu sounded far too amused. Kyouya would have glared at him if he hadn't just found the perfect position. "Most people wouldn't be so indifferent about getting married."

"I never claimed to be most people," Kyouya murmured. "I cannot see the fuss, but I will go along with it."

"I just can't quite believe you would marry simply for the sake of convenience."

For a moment, Kyouya was quiet. Then he said, "Tetsu... you do not seem to understand."

"Understand what, Kyou-san?"

"My reasons for my indifference." Kyouya crossed his ankles, hands behind his head. "You all behave like this is a big and significant step, moving into the mansion. For me, it's not. The big step was when I first stayed over here. Another came when the Vongola first marked this down as one of the locations where I might be found, and when I walked in the garden and realized they had added a bench in my favourite napping spot, and when I first got my mail from Romario in the morning. It doesn't matter to me what the address on those envelopes is, or whether I can be sure my favourite yukata is in the wardrobe here and not wherever my official residence may lie." He paused. "Okay, so the yukata might matter, but it hardly shatters my world either way."

"It's not all about the practical matters, Kyou-san," Tetsu reminded him. "There are feelings involved as well in these proceedings."

Now, Kyouya opened one eye, looking at his second-in-command rearranging some papers at his desk. "Tetsu. Do you really think I would allow myself to be tied down to any extent if there were no feelings involved?"

"Kyou-san?" Tetsu blinked at him.

"It doesn't matter to me because it doesn't make a difference. I'm not talking about difference in practical matters, here. What isn't any different is how I feel." Kyouya shook his head. "Living here officially rather than as a guest won't change my feelings on waking up next to Dino. Exchanging vows won't change how I feel about him. You're wrong, Tetsu. It is only for the sake of convenience that I'm going through the motions, and for the sake of other people." For Dino's sake, most of all. "As far as I am concerned, the big changes have all already happened."

For a moment, Tetsu was silent. As he spoke, he sounded almost wondering. "I never knew you were such a romantic, Kyou-san."

Kyouya snorted, eyes falling shut again. "If you leave at this very moment, I might let you live despite that comment."

"Understood, Kyou-san." He could hear the grin so clearly in Tetsu's voice, the sound was still echoing in the room even as his second closed the door.

Herbivores. Kyouya snorted. Insufferable idiots.

As he awoke an undeterminable time later, drawn from his sleep by the gentle touch of a pair of lips against his own and greeted by Dino's smile, he figured he might be able to tolerate it after all.


	15. Darling

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Amano Akira does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

A/N: This one is "first day married."

* * *

><p><span>Darling<span>

"She's looking at you again."

"Who?" Dino blinked, glancing at Kyouya. He knew better than to look around for whoever Kyouya was talking about. He hadn't survived being a don for this long by being a total idiot in social situations.

"Signora Lamberti." Kyouya was the picture of calmness, giving no indication whatsoever that he had been looking at anyone at all. Instead, he appeared quite content to examine the wine in his glass before taking a small sip. "Not in a very fond manner, either, though you shouldn't take my word for it."

Dino sighed. "And what have I done to her?" he asked, then flashed a smile at yet another person who came up to congratulate them. The worst part was over by now, thank God, but that didn't mean they could just sit back and relax. They were hosting the party, after all; just because they were given a momentary respite as most people were freshening up before dinner didn't mean they could be anything but the very epitome of social graces. Which, given that one of them was Kyouya, was not as easy as one might have thought.

"Isn't it obvious? Not married one of her brood." Kyouya rolled his eyes. "I swear I heard her complain about how if she had known you were 'like that' she would have sicced one of her sons on you instead of her darling daughter."

Now, Dino would have winced if not keeping up the appearances. Nobody was close enough to hear them, given Kyouya's low tone, but that didn't mean people couldn't see them. "Spare me. Her sons would make a herd of oxen look pretty and graceful."

"So it's all about appearances to you, is it?" Kyouya's lips twitched. "So shallow of you, my darling."

"You know me better than that." The smile Dino gave him was all genuine. "I'm just lucky you happen to have all the features I'd wish for in a partner, including your flawless appearance."

"You should know flattery will get you nowhere, Bucking Horse." Then why was Kyouya almost smiling as well?

"Well, I must have done something right at least, considering I've made it as far as wedding reception." He chuckled. "Not that it didn't take some effort."

"You make it sound like courting me is a harrowing experience." Dino was thankful his years of dealing with Kyouya had taught him how to read the younger man's cues. Anyone else might have thought Kyouya had been slighted by his words, while Dino knew him well enough to recognize his teasing for what it was.

"I know you take pride in the sheer impossibility of dealing with you, love." He took Kyouya's free hand in his own, lifting it to his lips. "I wouldn't dream to deny of you the delight."

"How generous of you." Kyouya let his hand linger before drawing it away. "Then why force me to take part in this… function?"

"Because this function just so happens to be our wedding celebration, love." Dino found his lips twitching as well. "The happy couple is expected to make an appearance. Besides, when you accepted my proposal you knew very well it would mean you would have to take a more visible part in various social events. You're one of the hosts, now, Kyouya. You can't just lurk in the shadows until the first opportunity to slip away." Never mind the fact that Kyouya had given him the express promise of behaving in this party at least.

"Oh, I'm well aware. However, no power on Earth is going to make me happy about it."

"No," Dino agreed. "You do have to pretend, though."

He was almost afraid there would be a backlash to his words, but somehow, Kyouya seemed to hold himself back. The arrival of more people offering their congratulations, some more heartfelt than others, served well to distract him from any possible annoyance. However, as they were left alone for a second again, Kyouya had found a new complaint.

"How long is it until the dinner, anyway?"

"It'll still be a while," Dino replied. "We've announced a certain time, so we have to follow our schedule."

"And why can't I go and take a nap in the meantime?"

Dino sighed. "Because, as I've already told you, this is our wedding celebration. We are supposed to be here. Both of us."

"And? Half of the people here think we are both evil perverts, and the other half sans Sawada's idiots think I am an evil incarnate who has seduced you to his devilish ways. I'm sure they would all be happier if I wasn't here.

"Kyouya." Dino sighed, glancing around to make sure there were no gossip-hungry idiots within earshot before giving his lover a serious look. He'd rather not start any rumours about their fighting in their wedding party. Sure, most of the people there didn't even understand Japanese, which they were speaking at the moment, but he'd rather not take any chances. "Do you even remember what you promised me?"

For a moment, there was an even more unreadable look on Kyouya's face than usual. Then, his lips curled into a small smirk. Dino had no time to react as he stepped forward, leaning up to murmur into Dino's ear in a low tone that sent shivers down his spine even after all these years.

"Io prendo te come mio sposo e prometto di esserti fedele sempre," Kyouya murmured. 'I take you as my husband and promise to be faithful to you always.'

"Kyouya," Dino started, but his voice got caught in his throat. No, it was not what he had meant, but hearing those words again, in the softest of tones Kyouya could manage, made him shudder.

"Nella gioia e nel dolore," Kyouya continued, the hand not holding a wine glass creeping up to tangle in Dino's hair, oblivious to the gazes they were sure to attract already, "nella salute e nella malattia." 'In joy and sorrow, in sickness and in health.'

Now, Dino didn't manage to even start on his complaint. It took all his energy to just place his hands on Kyouya's waist, struck by the sudden need to hold him close. So what if people were watching. This was their wedding reception, they had every right to act like a young couple in love.

Kyouya's tone was not much more than a whisper as he finished, "E di amarti e onorarti tutti i giorni della mia vita." 'And to love and to honour you all the days of my life.'

For a moment, Dino found himself rendered speechless. Sure, he had heard the words before, but somehow hearing Kyouya recite them without any cues or apparent reason still stunned him. His heart felt so full of sheer love and affection he was sure it would burst out of his chest any minute. At last, he managed to speak. "Kyou—"

Except Kyouya would not let him. Instead, his lover leant up the couple of centimetres that separated them, closing his lips over Dino's, soft and warm. Dino heard the immediate gasps and whispers from the onlookers, but chose to ignore them. Nobody would have been shocked at such a display in a heterosexual wedding. He refused to be any more ashamed of his relationship. His eyes falling shut, he sought to deepen the kiss, drawing Kyouya even closer.

Then the kiss was over, as soon as it had started, Kyouya drawing away. Dino blinked, trying to make sense of what had happened. His lover gave him a somewhat impish smile.

"Just send Tetsu or Romario to get me when it's time," he murmured, stepping away. Before Dino could react, Kyouya had already turned around and walked away, to get his nap, as Dino presumed.

Sighing, Dino shook his head, but he was smiling.

God help him, but he loved this man.


	16. Doors Closed, Bridges Burned

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Amano Akira does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

A/N: This one is "first big fight."

* * *

><p><span>Doors Closed, Bridges Burned<span>

Kyouya closed the door of the hotel room behind himself, already striding further as he heard the soft click of the lock. He was exhausted. It was about the time he got some sleep.

Stripping off his tie on the way, he dropped it off before falling down on the bed. It was big and soft, though not as comfortable as he was used to. His time in the Cavallone Mansion had made him so very spoiled, he thought with a wry smirk even as he started unbuttoning his shirt at a lazy pace. To think that he would ever find a place too uncomfortable to sleep. Well, less comfortable than ideal, to be precise. He was certain there would never be a solid surface that wasn't of harmful temperatures he couldn't sleep on, were he tired enough. As exhausted as he was now, he would have slept like a baby on a slab of stone.

Eyes tracing the uninteresting pattern of the ceiling, he let his mind wander, not having any particular direction in mind. The tasks he had to do to further his mission required constant alertness and vigilance; even he needed a break from such intensity every now and then. At least here, he was in relative safety. If someone tried to approach with murderous intent, his instincts would alert him in time.

At least the mission was drawing towards the end, he mused. Soon enough he would find the last of the people he was trying to track down. Once that happened, he would be able to get the information he needed, then get rid of the unnecessary people involved. Better not leave any stray litter behind himself. It would have been most uncouth to leave such loose ends. He preferred his missions completed in as neat and tidy manner as possible.

If he played his cards right, he might even get to set a mansion on fire at some point. Kyouya always enjoyed a properly charred manor in his wake. He did have a reputation to uphold, after all.

After he got the people and information needed, he would get to go home, he thought as he gathered one more bit of energy to get up and get his trousers off, draping them on a chair before shedding his now opened shirt. It was about the time. He enjoyed travelling every now and then, but it had been months.

Assuming, of course, that he would be welcome back. Dino had sounded rather irate as Kyouya had been leaving. As though it was his fault Sawada chose to send him on such a long mission.

It wasn't like he enjoyed it. Had he had the choice, he would have much preferred to carve his own path in life, doing whatever he wanted whenever he wanted wherever he wanted, as would have been more natural for him. However, there were prices you had to pay for your lot in life. The price he paid for the power he held in the mafia world was the constant fight for balance, balance between the Vongola and the Cavallone and the Foundation. He was part of the Vongola, hate it or not, as evident by the stone he carried with him. He was part of the Cavallone, the claim visible in the ring on his hand, a subtle yet constant reminder of the one alliance he refused to regret. He was part of the Foundation, the very head of it, the one who stood above everything and pulled all the strings.

Sometimes, not too often but still, two or all three of those would clash. In such situations, he had to pick sides, had to play favourites, had to choose what was the closest to him. At other times, he had to neglect one in favour of another for the simple fact that he couldn't devote himself to one of them entirely. This time, he had been forced to choose a mission for the Vongola over his own projects, over the blonde don waiting for him at home.

No, he did not enjoy it. No, he was not just running away, as Dino had accused in the heat of the moment. The mere notion was ridiculous. Kyouya did not run away from anything; for that to be applicable, there would have had to be something capable of holding him back in the first place. He was just doing what he had to. He carried the stone of Vongola, enjoying all the power it offered him, both in pure, raw battling potential and in the manner of social schemes in the ever-devious world of the mafia. In exchange for that, he sometimes had to carry out missions for Don Vongola.

Sawada Tsunayoshi had apologized most profusely, of course. He was very regretful to do this, really if he'd had any choice he wouldn't have sent Kyouya out, not at this time not for this long and he would be sure to make it up for both of them but really Kyouya was the only one capable of pulling this mission off. Kyouya had told him to shut up and stop apologizing. After all, such whines would not change the reality.

He would finish his mission and go home, then discover whether Dino was going to hold onto his promise of never wanting Kyouya back again if he wanted to leave so very badly. He rather doubted it, given his husband's herbivorous nature. Still, he did have to wonder. They had fought before, but never in quite as serious tones. More important than that, it was never Dino who was angry, not like this. He did get annoyed, yes, even irate when he thought Kyouya wasn't taking proper care of himself or whatever it was that was his latest complaint, but never before had Kyouya heard him being quite as furious as when he had walked off.

A humourless chuckle escaped Kyouya's lips as he laid himself down on the bed again, this time without his day clothes. Stupid herbivore. Out of all the things he'd been angry for over the years, of course the thing that would bother him the most would be Kyouya having to leave for a while.

It was rather unreasonable in Kyouya's not so very humble opinion. After all, even back when they had married Dino had known and accepted that Kyouya would still have to go out on missions on occasion. He hadn't had a complaint now. Why would he causue such a fuss now?

Not that Kyouya cared. Of course he didn't care. If Dino didn't want him back, it was his loss. Kyouya would be quite content to be free again. Sure, he might miss the sex, but he could live without. If the herbivore was truly so desperate to tie him back, Kyouya would be better off without him.

He turned to his side, trying to find a comfortable position. Despite being small compared with the bed he was used to back at home, the bed seemed quite empty for some reason. Empty and cold.

It didn't make sense. He wasn't so weak as to miss anyone, after all. He was just... used to it. That was all. Why the months on the road hadn't yet cured him of his habit, he didn't know, but all it was, was just that. A habit. An annoyance that was hardly worth his consideration.

As he slept, he dreamed of the taste of wine on his lips and the rays of sun filtered through the leaves of the trees in the garden, back home in Italy. Back home in the mansion with far too many people and too much life and a thousand other things that really should have bothered him but didn't.

In his dream, Dino's hands were warm on his skin.

His lips, Kyouya noted, were even warmer.


	17. Drops of Regret

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Amano Akira does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

A/N: This one is "first anniversary."

* * *

><p><span>Drops of Regret<span>

It had been raining most of the day.

Most of the time, this would have been a rather admirable effort on the part of the nature to ruin Dino's mood. He wasn't a big fan of rain. There were times when he could ignore it – most of the situations involving Kyouya – but most of the time it made him tempted to lock himself up in a room and sulk until the sky cleared. Today, however, the weather had little effect on him. He had been miserable long before the heavy clouds had first gathered overhead.

He wasn't sure whether it was fortunate or not that others seemed well aware of his moodiness right from the first hours of morning. Everyone, even Romario, seemed to be walking on eggshells around him. Of course, the way he had snapped at some of his men before breakfast might have had something to do with it.

By now, they were well into the afternoon, each passing hour making Dino's mood even fouler. The rain was getting worse, too, a heavy downpour right beyond his window, obscuring his view of the garden. Not that he noticed, anyway. For the most part, Dino found himself staring off into the distance, well beyond the walls of his office.

Tsuna called at some point, he wasn't sure when, he didn't pay attention. The young Don Vongola sounded careful, as though he were hesitant to approach Dino, not that one could blame him. They hadn't heard anything, Tsuna told him, but he was sure everything was all right, Kyouya-san would be just fine and Tsuna sent his regrets that the mission had dragged on so long and it had most certainly not been his intention. Dino listened, he might have said something in return but afterwards he didn't know what, feeling hollow in the inside in the wake of Tsuna's words.

Tsuna sent his regrets. It was easy for him to say. He was not the one who kept turning towards the door at the slightest sound and then was disappointed as it didn't open to admit the man he was waiting for.

He got some work done though not much, not that Romario thought to scold him for it. In fact, his right-hand man told him to let it be, don't worry about that Boss, not today. Dino didn't listen to him, trying to go through the piles of paper like the dutiful don that he was. Why should today be any different from any other day? There was no point in celebrating if Kyouya was not there with him. Without him, this was just another day.

Dino glanced at the ring in his hand, sighing. A year. It had been a year since he had first worn it on his hand. A year since he had sworn to be faithful always, in sickness and in health, to love and honour all the days of his life. A year since Kyouya had taken that very same vow, had allowed Dino to slide a ring onto his finger, a visible claim unlike any other.

It was their first anniversary, and he had no idea where on Earth Kyouya was.

Dino threw his pen down more than set it, unable to take any more of the menial matters. Pushing his chair away from his desk, he stood up, pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts. It did him no good to feel mad or hurt or disappointed. If he had anyone to blame for his loneliness on this day of all days, it was himself.

The last time he had seen Kyouya, he had been shouting after him, feeling angry and betrayed. Kyouya hadn't responded, hadn't even looked back. At the time, he had been too angry to think of anything but his own hurt feelings.

Now he realized that if something happened – if Kyouya didn't return – those would be the last words he had ever said to the man he loved more than anything. The thought was enough to make him sick.

He was the most despicable kind of a creature, Dino decided. Treating his lover like that... it wasn't a wonder that Kyouya had just marched off. Perhaps, if he had stayed calm, they could have negotiated. He didn't think he could have convinced Kyouya not to go, but perhaps he might have been persuaded to choose a mission that wouldn't take him away for quite so long. Something that would have allowed him to return in time.

Now, he wasn't sure if Kyouya planned to return at all. He had always hated feeling caged, after all. Trying to hold him back was the easiest way to drive him away.

And Dino had done it, he alone. He hadn't even needed any help breaking the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Crossing the room with heavy steps, he paused at the window, looking out into the rain. For a second he could have almost sworn he saw a shadow moving under the heavy pour, his heart leaping beyond hope, then realized it was just one of the guards, unfortunate enough to be stuck on duty in such weather. With a deep sigh, he took a seat on the broad window sill, leaning his head against the window. It was cold to touch, he noted, drawing a hand across the surface, a fine mist covering an area near his face at each of his breaths.

"I wish I knew where you are," he murmured, well aware nobody would hear his words. "I wish I could bring you back to me. I wish I could have you by my side, now and always..."

Except that was the problem, wasn't it. He had tried to keep Kyouya by his side against his will. He had let his fears come before his lover's freedom, had failed to honour his needs and wishes, and because of that, Kyouya had left.

Well done, Dino Cavallone. You took one vow more important than anything in your life, and in under a year, you managed to shatter it.

A choked sob escaped his throat. He wasn't even sure what was the worst, the uncertainty of Kyouya's location, when even Tsuna didn't know where or how he was, or the bitter knowledge that even if he had known where Kyouya was, nothing he could have done would have brought his precious skylark home before he wanted to return. If he wanted to return.

His skylark. His Kyouya. His husband.

It was their first anniversary and he was alone.

Had Dino been a more religious person, he might have prayed, prayed for Kyouya's safe return, or at least his safety. However, that would have felt more like sacrilege than anything. What right did he, the don of a family, have to hope for God to listen to his pleas? He had broken all the commandments, all of them and more. He had long since chosen to carve his own path, heedless of the wishes of any deity or higher power. It would have been shameless of him to now turn to them as he found his powers lacking to fix his own mistakes.

But even if he had earned all the vengeance of the heavens, was that a reason to punish Kyouya as well?

The ring looked dull in the grey light of the evening rain. Somewhere out there, he thought, was the man he loved more than anything in the world. Somewhere out there, Kyouya was alone, too. Somewhere too far for him to reach.

If wishes were horses, beggars would ride.

"Please, Kyouya," he whispered, fingertip tracing the trail of a drop of water down the window glass. "You don't have to forgive me. You don't even have to come home... just please be safe tonight."

Outside the rain continued, unchanging, never paying any heed to his pleas.


	18. Dreams of a Future

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Amano Akira does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

A/N: This one is "first child."

* * *

><p><span>Dreams of a Future<span>

Looking at his watch for the umpteenth time, Kyouya found himself wishing someone had thought to inform him how long it took to deliver a child.

Well, in all fairness, it was well possible someone had indeed told him as much. Whether they had imagined he was listening, though, was another thing. It wasn't like anyone could expect him to keep track of such things, not when they didn't affect him in any direct fashion. Aside from the fact that he was forced to stand here, waiting for something to happen, unable to do anything to hurry things along. It was a frustrating feeling, the kind of helplessness he did not often have to deal with.

Of course, the birth itself was far from the most time-consuming part of the process. First of all it had taken ages to go through all the possible methods, trying to arrive at one that would satisfy Kyouya's instincts and Dino's dreams and the expectations of the mafia world. With the help of the Vongola scientists and a willing surrogate they had come to a conclusion at last, but even after the decision and the finalized theories, making it all reality hadn't been a simple matter. There had been a lot of frustration until they had at last dared to claim they were expecting a child.

A child. A real, living, breathing human being with two arms and legs and eyes and ears, with all the parts it was supposed to have, viable for life. For something that was created over and over again countless times every day, it seemed unfair that their pursuit of the same would be so very difficult. Why would they be any less deserving of an heir just because neither of them had been born with a vagina?

After all the disappointments and struggles, Kyouya had been almost certain they would never arrive at this point in the process. Yet here he was, standing at the most remote corner of the waiting room, not willing to socialize with the rest of the herbivores crowded there. Whenever someone tried to make an approach, he drove them off with a hostile glare. No, he did not feel like engaging in idle chit-chat. He was waiting for the results of the project that had taken them much longer than the active sequence of nine months of pregnancy.

Hours had passed, he was sure, hours that consisted of little more than the clock ticking forward and the herbivores chatting amongst themselves, Sawada Tsunayoshi pacing in a nervous manner as though the child to be born had been his own. Kyouya crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. He'd be here forever, he concluded. The world would come to an end and the universe collapse and he'd still be standing here, waiting for news.

Then suddenly there was a new sound, faint but still audible to his alert ears, the sound of a tiny set of lungs drawing their first breath and releasing the air in one long, loud wail. His eyes snapped open, everyone else in the waiting room straightening up, eyes turning towards the doors of the room they hadn't been allowed to enter. Why any of them would have wanted to was quite beyond Kyouya. Childbirth, he had been informed, was a messy and unpleasant process that involved little joy aside from the end result.

It took another moment before anything happened, another moment of waiting, now more tense than before as they knew something would happen soon. After what seemed like ages the doors were opened, though, just enough to allow Dino through, looking weary and exhausted but beaming with his entire being.

"It's a boy," he announced, a proud grin on his face as he walked towards Kyouya, a small form held in his arms, bundled up in soft white fabric. "We have a son, Kyouya."

Kyouya found a small smirk creeping onto his face unbidden as he took a few steps, meeting Dino halfway across the room. The others all crowded closer but neither Dino nor he paid them any mind just yet as the blonde walked closer, setting the child in his arms. It was small, Kyouya noted, more so than he had expected, small and wrinkly and an odd shade of reddish purple, but right now he didn't care about such details. All he cared was that the light weight on his arm was real, real and not imagined and not just a dream or a wish anymore.

It was a child. Their child.

"He's going to have your hair, Kyouya," Dino chuckled, a gentle fingertip playing with the hint of dark, soft hair on top of the little head.

"Anything is fine as long as he is not as clumsy as you." Kyouya looked down at the child, trying to find any familiar features. He couldn't spot anything he would have been definite about, but then it had just been born. He supposed he could give the kid a bit of time to get himself together after the gruelling experience of being pushed out of someone's genital area before trying to pinpoint who his nose or eyes or ears had been passed down from. Not that any of it mattered in the end.

"It's a scientific breakthrough," Irie whispered as though saying the words aloud would have suddenly made them untrue, his eyes wide behind his glasses as he peered down at the child. "A miracle."

"No, it isn't," Kyouya said, unable to keep a hint of smugness out of his voice as he took a step back, away from the reaching hands. "It's just our kid."

"Now, now, no reason to quarrel." Sawada Tsunayoshi chuckled, stepping closer as well. "Congratulations, Kyouya-san, Dino-san. I'm glad to see everything went well."

"Thanks, Tsuna." There was a stupid grin on Dino's face. Kyouya would have slapped it out of him if he hadn't been holding the child. Yes, of course that was the only reason he didn't. "We've been waiting long enough."

"One could say that," Kyouya snorted. "And here's what we get, a little bundle of clothes with a misshapen head. Marvellous."

Dino chuckled, oblivious to the scandalized looks of everyone else. "If I thought for a second that you meant any of that, I'd kill you, Kyouya." As it was, he leant forward to press a light kiss on his lips before taking the child from his arms again, not paying any mind to the gazes of those around them. "I'll take him back so the doctor can take another look at him," he said. "They'll want to keep an eye on him for another day or two, but that's it. By that time the legal issues should be taken care of so we can take him home with us."

"Good." Of course, everything had been settled with the surrogate mother long before the time of the actual birth. Now all that was needed were some final signatures, and the child would be theirs to keep. It was quite beyond Kyouya why something like that was necessary in the first place, seeing as any test would confirm they both were parents to the child, but after years of struggling to reach this point, he supposed he could jump through a couple of more hoops.

There would still be a lot to do, as he well knew. They would have to inform the rest of the family, plan announcements, make sure the nursery was ready for the child, do everything necessary to welcome the Cavallone Undicesimo to the world. For the moment, though, the wait was over at last. They had a child. A son. Their son.

They had gone from a couple to a pack. A family, as Dino would say.

Nobody ever saw it, but Kyouya was smiling.


End file.
